Some Things Aren't Meant to Be
by boredtotearstoday
Summary: Dean/Haley and Sam/Lucas. This is a Supernatural story with a few characters from OTH and even some TVD characters sprinkled in, no vampires, just using them for their names and faces. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Deans P.O.V<strong>

Sam and I walk into the bar. It's been a long day and I could use a drink. The expression on Sam's face says he could, too.

He sighed, "Two beers."

The bartender nodded and went to get them.

"God, today felt good," I said and Sam laughed.

"We nearly got our asses killed back there, and you enjoyed yourself?" He asked in disbelief.

I smiled, "I don't know, man. Getting back to normal.." I rephrased, "our normal, not worrying about the world ending from one disaster after another, saving people, and dealing with the things we know how to kill.." I laughed. "You forget how much you miss it."

Sam shook his head, grinning," In some sick, twisted way, I know what you mean."

As the beers got to us we enjoyed our drinks in silence. Sam did great out there tonight. With everything that's happened in the past few years and, things haven't been easy. I've been able to regain a lot of my trust in him, but I'm the big brother, I can't help but worry. He doesn't tell me anything anymore, what he's going through. Normally I wouldn't mind, I don't need the doctor Phil moments, but I know he's going through a lot and we're all each other's got. But he's not a kid anymore, and I've gotten to loosen that big brother leash I've had on him for so long.

"Dean Winchester." I hear, breaking my train of thought. Sam and I both look to the side where the familiar voice comes from. And there she was, hands on hips, head cocked to the side with a smile spreading across her face. Her eyes were squinted from the smile that she couldn't contain. It's been ten years since I last saw her. We hadn't ended on the best note, but damn I loved this girl. Her hazel eyes sparkled, even in the dim lighting, and her long, wavy, light brown hair was messily put into a braid going across her left shoulder, bangs slightly covering her face.

"Haley," I say as Sam and I stand up. She walks up and gives me a hug. More like an embrace. Her hugs are always so much more. Her arms hold me to her, burying her face in my neck. I miss this. She pulls away and I reluctantly do the same, and she makes her way to Sam.

"Oh Sammy!" She exclaims. They used to be so close. I remember when we met her in high school, Sam had told me she was the only thing to make me happy. The kid was twelve at the time, but I swear the geek has never said anything more accurate. He's always seen her like a big sister, and the goofy look on his face proves that nothing has changed. "You are so big!" She said, muffled as he had her entangled in a bear hug.

Sam laughs, letting her go. "Yeah, I guess I just shot up. Man I've missed you." I haven't seen Sam smile like that in years. It's no surprise that Haley's the one to make him; she has the effect on people.

"I've missed you too. I can't believe how long it's been." She said, smiling; glowing. "What are you guys doing in town? Got a case?" Se knew about us hunting. Her dad was a hunter, too. In fact that's how we met in high school. Our dads worked a few jobs together and we were stuck in that hell hole of a school for a month. Luckily Haley was there.

"No, not here, just passing through from a job a few towns south of here." Sam answered as I was too caught up to pay attention.

Haley's smile never faded. "Well, you guys are staying with me tonight." She shushed us as we began to protest. "I insist. It's been too long and I've missed your beautiful faces." She said squeezing our cheeks. "But, I'm in the middle of a girl's night, so I have to go really quick. If you try and leave, I'll hunt you down." She giggled, winked, and walked away. Sam and I sat down and titled our beers in a toast to each other.

**Haley's P.O.V**

Walking away from them, I felt my cheeks flush and my heart race. Dean looked GOOD. And Sammy. Oh, my Sammy, so big. He's a man now, not like the last time I saw him. My boys. I love them. Sam's always been like a little brother to me. And Dean, God, I did not want to let him go. In his arms I feel safe and at home. It's perfect. Ten years later, and my heart still melts at the sound of his voice. When I met him though, I couldn't stand him. He was so arrogant, but after a few days he grew on me and I was hooked. He was my first boyfriend. One month was all we had until our dads decided to stop working together, and that was it until I saw him about four years later. I saw him, but not Sam. We had a thing for a few weeks but it ended. Pretty badly, actually. I didn't think I'd see him again, but now that he's here I'm taking advantage of it.

I finally reach the girls, Brooke and Peyton were at the table laughing. They saw my blushing cheeks.

"What happened?" Brooke said slyly, waiting for a story to unfold.

"Oh, uh. I just saw…" What on Earth do I call him? "…an old friend. A couple of them, actually." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, and they noticed right away.

"Well, are we going to meet them?" Brooke pressed when I didn't continue.

I shook my heads and the girls whined. Peyton spoke up, "Hayls, c'mon. With that smile, you can't just keep them from us. At least show us who they are?"

"Fine, okay. But just a peek across the bar, okay?" The all agreed. I pointed across the bar to the table they were at. God, Dean looked good.

"Them? You know them?" The girls exclaimed.

"Mhmm, and I'm sorry but it's been a really long time since I've seen them, and I want to catch up. Do you guys mind?"

Brooke protested. "We never get girls night!"

"Hey, it's no ones fault that you're in a relationship and can't take the time out for a night with us. That's on you. Plus, it's still the two of us." Peyton argued back, then she turned to me. "Go on Haley. You can, and WILL explain this some other time. Mkay?" I nodded. Thank god I have her! I nod and hug them all before heading to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror. Wow, "I look like a mess." I say to myself. I knew I should have done my hair. Oh well, too late for that now. I freshen up my make-up and adjust my top so the girls look their best and head out.

As I was approaching the table, Dean noticed me first, Sam's back was turned towards me. The look in his eyes made me have to catch my breath. My heart was racing. My love for him hadn't faded one bit. Part of me feels like walking away and out of this bar right now, not spending the time with them tonight because watching them leave tomorrow or worse, waking up to them gone tomorrow would be just too much to bare. But seeing his eyes melt into mine is what kept me on my path to the table.

"Hello boys," I said resting my arm on Sam's shoulder, not yet breaking eye contact with Dean. My heart couldn't take it though, so I laughed and looked down at Sam. "You boys ready to get out of here?"

They nodded and stood up. I lead them out and they walked me to my car. "Okay, just follow me, I don't live too far away." I smiled and watched them walk to that gorgeous Impala Dean drives; his baby. I laugh to myself at how in love with that car he is. As I got in my car and started it up, I stopped to think for a moment. My head hit the wheel and the horn honked, drawing unnecessary attention to myself. Nice Hayls. I heard the Impala's engine coming up behind the car and I look out to see the boys waiting. I pull out and head out of the parking lot. I don't even turn the radio on. The thoughts running through my head were loud enough, particularly one: What the Hell was I thinking?

**Sam's P.O.V**

We're in the car following Haley to her house. I know her and Dean have history, so I'm not too sure what a great idea this is. I may have to bail if they start flirting with each other because that's just too awkward but, Dean looks so happy. He's been head over heels for this girl since he was sixteen. That same puppy dog look on his face comes back whenever he sees her. I always wanted them to end up together, they make each other happy, and they both deserve to have some happiness in their lives, especially Dean. He's been through so much and I'm the cause of a lot of it.

We pull into a parking spot outside of her building. She has a studio apartment that was renovated to have two rooms, it's really nice. After a while, I say "I'm tired, I'm going to hit the hay," because they're standing awkwardly staring at each other in silence.

"There's only one bed in there. Unless you two want to cuddle, someone is crashing on the couch. It pulls out to bed, uncomfortable, but a bed none the less." Haley informs us.

Before I could even respond Dean speaks up, "You can have the real bed."

I know why he did that. "You sure?" I ask as sincere as I can.

"Yeah, Sammy. You did a really good job today, I was proud of you. The least I can do is give you the comfy bed." He smiled.

I felt like a child again, hearing those words from Dean. I didn't think I'd ever make him proud again. The words tore at my heart, but now wasn't the time for a heart to heart. "Thanks man. Uh, well goodnight you guys. Thank you, Hayls. See you in the morning."

She walked up to me, clearing the large gap between us and wrapped her arms around me in a protective kind of way, and although I tower over her now, I felt like a little kid being protected by everything bad in the world. I don't know how this little woman does it, but she has always known how to make me feel safe. Blood or not, she is my family.

"Sweet dreams, hun." She whispered into my shoulder as she embraced me. "I'm so glad you're here, and tomorrow we'll catch up, mkay?" I nodded. "Love you, Sammy." She hugged tighter.

"I love you too, Hayls." I replied, squeezing tighter then pulling away. "Night."

And with that, I retreated to the bedroom. My head was spinning. 'A blast from the past'. I hadn't seen her since before I graduated high school. I heard about what happened between her and Dean about ten years ago. They had been going out for a while, but Dean's a hunter and he couldn't be there like either of them wanted him to be. It became too much for them and they ended it, but not before having an extremely heated screaming match. They hadn't run into or spoken to each other since. It nearly killed Dean. I've never seen him like he was after they ended it. Knowing Haley, it hurt her too. They love each other, but I don't know if it's going to work. The situation hasn't changed and neither have they, for the most part. All I know is that there is no one that suits either of them better than each other.

I toss and turn in this bed. It's comfy but I'm not tired in the least bit. I start thinking about the road so far. 'Damn, life has been crazy. We've lost so many people' I thought while Tears start forming in my eyes, but I try and fight them back. 'Not now, I'm supposed to be happy' I tried to cheer myself up, but It's too difficult and the tears escape. Losing all of those people was so hard. It haunts me just about every day and I know it's hard on Dean. All he wants in life is for his family to be happy but instead they just keep dying. He's stayed pretty strong though. He needs this. He needs her. He deserves to be happy. We all do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean's P.O.V**

We stood at a distance just staring at each other and smiling for a moment. She broke the silence, thankfully. "Are you tired?"

"No, actually," I completely lied since I was going off just about no sleep for two days. "What about you?"

"Not at all," She smiled. I love her smile. It was quiet for a moment then she giggled and stepped forward. "Come here, you awkward man." She reached for me and I pulled her in, her arms folded in between us as I held her to me. I laid my head on hers, after a while I felt her shaking. She was crying. Her tears break my heart. I kiss her head and she reaches her arms up and around my neck, leaving her head nuzzled into my chest. After a moment, she looks up, tears still in her eyes. She laughs, "It's been a while, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, too long." I wipe the tears from her eyes, then lowering my head to kiss her cheek. I wanted so much more, but the last thing either of us needs is to start something just for me to leave. Not again. I couldn't take that, and neither could she. We're both on edge. She breaks away first and I frown to myself. When she is in my arms it feels right. She moved to the couch, I followed and sat at the other end. Right now, as much as I hate it, a bit of distance is good.

"I've missed you, Dean." She said calmly. Then, nearly silent, she said "I'm sorry," looking away.

She caught me off guard, "What are you sorry for?"

"You're a hunter. I knew what that meant. I know what it means and what it comes with. I acted like some foolish, love sick, teenage girl, and it was selfish of me. I…" She trailed off with a hitch in her throat.

"Haley," I said softly, I was hoping she would compose herself. "Stop it. Don't be ridiculous," a line she always used to tell me, so many years ago. She smiled at that. "That fight was coming from the moment we saw each other that year. You can't get that serious and ignore the freakin' elephant in the room. I had to go, and things to kill and that was that." I shook my head. "I wanted to stay, I did, but I couldn't. The 'family business' needed me. My dad needed me. I didn't want you to get hurt. If you got hurt…"

She interrupted me, "I know." Both of us had tears in our eyes.

"I've missed you, too." I added.

That made her smile. "I know how hard it was. Neither of us tried to make it easy, we just expected it to be that way. We both should have known, our lives are never easy." She lightly laughed. "But I am sorry for that fight. Your job, saving people, that's important. I was selfish, wanting you all to myself." She smiled bigger.

My heart nearly melted. "Pshhh, who could blame you?" We laughed.

We talked, into the night, about these past ten years. She's done her fair share of hunting, too. I wasn't really sure how I felt to hear that. Yes, that is the one thing that we have in common and how we know each other, but to think of some monster trying to kill her is too much to bear. The topic of relationships came up. I did not want to talk about that. Between Lisa and Jo, the whole relationship aspect of my life has sucked ass. Apparently hers hadn't gone too well, either. We gradually scooted closer together on the couch throughout the night, as we got into the stories we told each other. Eventually we ended up leaning on each other, feet up on the coffee table, and intertwined with each other. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I hoped I was constructing coherent sentences. Finally she yawned and stretched, taking her hand away from mine.

**Haley's P.O.V**

I didn't want to remove my hand from his, but my body couldn't help it. I yawned, fairly large. "I am officially tired," I said even though I had been ready to sleep since before we got home.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, me too." He slurred his speech. He is so cute.

I stood up and faced him, yawning again. "I'm headed to bed."

"G'night." He replied. Not quite the response I wanted.

"Mhmm, night." I turned and started to walk away then pivoted back to him. I walked right up to him, bent down to him on the couch and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed me back and I pulled away. "C'mon Dean, let's go to bed."

"What about?" He asks, gesturing to the sofa.

"Shut up," I laughed. He got up and followed me to the bedroom. I grabbed my jammies and headed to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, washing my face, peeing, and changing. I was as fast as I could be with how tired I was, and got out to see him groggily undressing for bed, still working on his shoes. He looked up at me walking towards him and laughed. I was wearing my hot pink shorts and a Kermit the frog tank top with paint stains on it. "Hey, don't knock Kermit, mister." I laughed. As he took off his shoes and his shirt I went over to the dresser and found a pair of his shorts that I never threw out, and I tossed them to him. He changed in the room as I lay down in bed.

He crawls into bed from the bottom, lying in between my legs with his head at the base of my neck. He kisses my chest, up to my neck to my jawline. I've missed this. He stops, to my dismay, and props himself up looking into my eyes. "I love you, Haley." He kissed me softly on the cheek, close to the edge of my lips, and rolls to the side of me. I am stunned. He isn't the type to say the "L" word. Not that he's never said it, but it's rare. I froze there with every happy feeling in the world bubbling inside of my heart. I finally turn on my side, my back to him. Right away he had turned and his arms were around me and we were cuddling, and everything felt right. "Good night, my love." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Dean." I say simply.

He is the one. I know this. We can separate, fight, not see each other for ten years, but then he's here and things are like this; perfect. He's the one that I want and there is no doubt about that. But can we make it work? Will the old problems prove to still be too much? He says he loves me, but how far does that go? I'm lying here, nearly having an anxiety attack with all of these questions running through my head, and then the simplest thing knocked them all out of the water. He slightly snored in my ear, and as he exhaled, "Haley." Somehow, that makes it all better. I grabbed his hands wrapping them tighter around me, nuzzling more into his neck, and I had the best sleep of my life. I want nothing more than this in my life. If nothing else, I would be most content in just having this, just having him. He's worth it all. I just wish I could wake up like this, know it's not a dream, and know there is someone who truly loves me. There is someone who I will find a way to spend the rest of my life with. He's the one. And with that as my last conscious thought, I was out, dreaming of him and I, not the past but hopefully future moments. I really do, and always have loved this man.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I woke up before the sun came up. I stepped out to go to the bathroom, Dean wasn't on the couch. No blanket, no pillows, no Dean. I chuckled, "Of course," rushing to the bathroom to relieve my bladder.

After washing my hands I made my way back to the room to lie back down. What time is it anyway? I turn and look at the digital clock on the night stand. It reads 4:17 am. 'Four o'clock in the fucking morning? No, no, no! I need at least one good night's sleep' I thought angrily as I turn over and burry my face in the pillow.

I toss and turn for a while, then finally plop on my back, arms thrown across my face. 'I'm never falling back asleep.' I conclude as I start to think about Dean and Haley and the relationship they had, or at least the one they had. 'I wish I had something like that. But I can't, it's clear that I just can't. Every time I get close to someone they die. Jess died. That was the worst. Now it's just hard to get close enough to anyone, if I do then I back off' I thought sadly trying to get back to sleep.

I close my eyes and try to get my mind off of this. I look to the clock again. 4:29. "Bullshit!" I mutter to myself as I turn over, over and over, finally I sit up and toke my shirt off. The slight breeze I catch on my chest is very comforting, so I walk over to the window and open it fully. The cool air is perfect for clearing my head, so I go and lie down and fade in and out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short. I need it to end here for the next one to start off the way I want. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's P.O.V**

***Dream***I'm taking a walk on a dimly lit street; I'm all alone for a while. The street looks deserted and as though it goes on forever. As I'm walking, someone appears next to me, walking in the same direction. He was a little shorter than me, shocking I know, but not by that much. He's around Dean's height. His presence startled me at first, but the two of us continued walking down the empty street. He kept his head down, and the collar of his jacket up, so I couldn't see his face. I could see that he had medium length blonde hair. I didn't recognize him at all, but I didn't have an uneasy feeling around him, either. We walked in silence; the only sounds are our feet against the pavement. The long street soon becomes an alley and the mystery man with the rain coat pushes me up against a garage. I've got about three or four inches of height on him, and from the definition in his arms, I'm stronger too, but I don't push him back. First, he had pinned my hands back, then one hand was at my waist and the other was at the side of my neck. He looked up to me and lowered my head to reach his lips. The hand at my waist moved up my side, to my chest, and to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him into a deeper more intense kiss. I let my hands wander from his toned arms, to his chest, to his abs, sliding my hand to his hips bulling his body closer to mine. We flipped and I had him against the garage door. I pulled my mouth away from his, and moved them to his neck. His fingers entangled in my hair and his mouth was at my ear. "Sam," he moaned in a whisper.***End Dream***

Then I woke up in a cold sweat, I sigh heavily remembering my dream vividly, I still haven't told Dean that I'm into guys. It really isn't that big of a deal. I'm still into girls; I'm just attracted to guys too. The only problem is, I don't know how he'll take it. We're just starting to get close again and I don't want to ruin that. Every time I push it out of my mind though, I have a dream about a guy that gets me going crazy. This one was different though. This was my last straw. Dean is my brother, the only family I've got, and I know he won't ignore that just because I have a thing for dudes. That's it. Next time I get the chance, I'm telling him that I'm bisexual. I just hope he takes it well. 'Enough is enough' I thought to myself as I sat up against the headboard and put my palms to my eyes. Today is the day, I'm going to tell him today. "No backing out," I say to myself. I sigh loudly. 'Today is going to be a long day'. I thought to myself getting nerves about telling dean.

**Dean's P.O.V**

I woke up as the sun was rising. Right as I put my arms around her last night, I passed out. I dreamt about her, specifically our life together and what it could be like. Growing old, having kids, that normal life with Haley, the one thing I want but I know I'll never get. I'm a hunter, and although she is too, she's been able to get out and stay away from it; I don't want to drag her back into it. In this lifestyle you can't have a stable family, and it isn't something I can just get out of. I sigh heavily.

Haley's still in my arms. Neither of us has moved since we'd fallen asleep. My neck is stiff and my arm is asleep, but I wouldn't trade anything for this moment right now. She shifts slightly in my arms and I hold her tighter. She takes a deep breath then stretches throughout her whole body. Whenever she used to do this, it meant she was up for the day. I loosen my grip around her waist so she can turn around. As she does, I realize I am about to have extreme morning breath, but right when she turned all the way around she reaches her arms up around my neck, pulling her up higher on the bed, closer to me, and buries her head into my neck.

"Mmm morning, handsome." She says groggily and it makes me smile and wrap her in my arms tighter.

"Good morning." I say in response. We lay there for a while, both awake, just enjoying the warmth of the other's body and the steady rhythm of our breathing together. It felt routine, as if we do this every morning, as if this is where we're supposed to be. She starts to pull away from me to get up, and I release her and allow her to sit up. She hesitates to stand up and I take the opportunity to pull her back into my arms, I didn't want her to go anyway.

She laughed as I did it. "Dean," she whined in a protest, but she just lied there and cuddled with me. Her hand traces mine as she begins to talk. "I need to brush my teeth." It came out as a wine and it made me laugh.

"Oh, it can wait a few more minutes," I whispered in her ear. "Aren't you comfortable?"

"Mmm. Babe, I'll be right back." She slowly pulls away to get up once more, and this time I let her. I roll onto my back and put my hands behind my head, closing my eyes. I hear the water start running. I turn my head to the side and see the alarm clock on the table. It reads: 7:07 am. I give another sigh. 'A nice and early start to the day.' I think sarcastically. I hate the mornings. I start to doze off again I guess because the next thing I know Haley's getting back into bed. She laid down, placed her hand on my chest and her head on my shoulder. We lie silently allowing our breathing to become compatible again. Haley hooks her leg around mine, and moves her hand up my chest to my neck turning my head down to hers. I'm not entirely sure, but I may have stopped breathing momentarily. I want to kiss her so much, but I pull myself together and sit up. I brush her cheek with my hand.

"I really need to brush my teeth, Hayls." She giggles and nods.

I stood up and made my way out of the room. "Where did I put that bag?" I was thinking out loud. Then I remembered, the bags are in the room Sam's in. I don't want to wake him up, but he's a morning person so maybe he'll be up already. I tap on the door, and I hear Sam say to come in.

"Morning sunshine." I say as I walk in. I was right, he looks wide awake.

"Morning," he responds, looking at the clock. "Dean what are you doing up at 7:30?"

I just laugh a little. "Uh, I just woke up. Hey, where's the bad I brought in?"

"Uh." His eyes search the room, then finally he points, "Right over there."

I walk over to the corner of the room, rummage through my bag to find the tooth brush. Once I get hold of it, I head out of the room, closing the door behind me. After I take a few steps into the living room, I hear the door open behind me again.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam said in a tone that worried me.

"You alright, Sammy?" I asked. As much as I want to be in there with Haley, I need to make sure Sam's okay first.

He shook his head and smiled. "Look I need to talk to you while I still have the nerve to." He looked like he was going to cry right then and there, so I sat down.

"Okay, Sammy. What's going on?" He sat down too.

**Haley's P.O.V**

I hear Sam and Dean talking in the living room as I sit in bed waiting for Dean. I don't really ever have people over, so I never realized just how thin these walls are. I know I shouldn't listen in, but I really can't help it.

"Uh, Dean," Sam trailed off.

It was silent for a moment until Dean spoke up. "Sam, what's eating at you?"

"Okay," Sam finally said in a sigh. "First off, let me say that I've felt this way for some time now, and the only reason I haven't said anything was because, well at first I was hoping that it would change, then when it didn't, I didn't want it to change things with us. I mean, we're finally working together again, Dean. So I thought I could hide it and forget about it, but I had a dream last night and I know I can't forget it. I can't do it, so I have to tell you." He was talking faster and faster, and at the end it sounded like he may have been crying.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, what are you talking about? What dream? Was it like before when you had those premonition things? Sam! Snap out of it. I need you to talk to me!" Dean shouted, but it sounded out of concern and fear rather than anger.

Sam had definitely started crying. "No. It wasn't like that." There was a long pause, both of them gathering their thoughts, I'd assume. "In my dream, I was with a guy." Sam trailed off.

I waited on the edge of my bed for him to continue, but he didn't. Dean sighed finally, "So? What happened? Sam I'm trying to understand what has you so worked up, and I'm trying to help, but I'm just not getting it."

"I WAS WITH A GUY DEAN. WITH HIM. I like guys Dean!" Sam screamed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haley's P.O.V**

Right as he screamed I jumped out of bed and ran out. As I open the door I see Sam Standing near the door across the room, and Dean is standing near the side of the couch, close to me. Sam looks at me, tears in his eyes, and I give him a smile, trying to cut a little bit of the tension.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked in a soft tone. He didn't move, and his eyes never left Sammy.

"Not just guys, girls too. But I don't know. I had to tell you Dean." Sam sat on the couch with his elbows on his thighs and head in his hands.

Dean didn't move. He stayed right where he was and I could almost see his brain processing the information. I walked over to Sam, sat on the chair next to him, and put a hand on his knee. He didn't move at all, he just kept crying. I looked up to Dean, and he was walking to Sam and sat down next to him on the couch and put and arm around him, pulling him in for a hug.

Sam said something under his breath and Dean Pulled away.

"Hey no, stop. I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say here. Really, nothing's coming to mind, But you've got nothing to be sorry about, Sammy.

"Dean, I don't want you to look at me like a freak, not again." Sam was about to go on a rant but Dean interrupted him.

"No. Sam, listen. I never looked at you like a freak. We've been through our fair share of shit that happened, but at the end of it all, you are my annoying kid brother who a lot of bad things happen to and around, but no one's perfect. If all of the crap that happened couldn't make me look at you like a freak, this definitely won't do the trick. You've just got to let me adjust to this, okay?" Sam had calmed down during Dean's speech. I held Sam's hand, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Dean comforting his little brother.

I stood up. "I'm going to make breakfast. Do you guys want coffee?"

"Anything stronger?" They asked in unison.

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of some liquor I had lying around. What a way to start off the day. I don't think either of us expected that, but Dean handled it well. I have no clue how he feels about it though. I know how much he loves Sam: more than anything. It's his job, his life protecting and looking out for Sammy.

**Sam's P.O.V**

That was more difficult that I thought it would be. After coming out to both Dean and Haley, Hayls made breakfast. Dean and I didn't talk much. He didn't seem angry or upset, he's right; I just need to give him time to adjust to this. It took me months to adjust to it, and it's my own feelings. I've been sitting on the couch, talking with Haley while Dean takes his shower.

"He'll come around, Sam." Haley said, trying to comfort me.

I forced myself to smile and I nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just, how long is it going to be before things are back to normal, this time? I mean, time after time something happens that we have to bounce back from and force us to work to get back to normal. Well, one time it's just going to be one too much and that'll be it." I leaned back against the couch, letting my head fall back over the top.

She grabbed my hand, squeezing it, moving herself closer to me and putting my arm around her shoulder then wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head on my chest. "This isn't going to change things between you guys. Dean loves you, no matter who you love. You'll see Sammy." We stayed like that for a while, until I heard the water in the bathroom go off.

"I'm gonna go het my stuff so I can take a shower next." I said and Haley sat up. "Thank you, Hayls." I leaded my head down to kiss her on the forehead. She just smiled as I stood up and walked away. I go to the room and grab the stuff I left on the bed, waiting to hear the bathroom door open.

Once Dean is out, I go into the bathroom, undressing quickly as I turn on the hot water and hop in the shower. As I stand there, letting the water hit my skin, I realize I should probably adjust the water so I don't completely burn myself. So, I turn the cold just a tad, still leaving the water hot enough to soothe me. After a few minutes of just letting the water hit my shoulders and run down my body, I quickly wash my hair and the rest of my body. I stay under the hot water for a few more minutes after rinsing off just to allow it to relax me. All I want to do is clear my head but this isn't helping. I should have gone for a run before this. I turn off the water and grab a towel and dry myself off. It's too steamy in here, so I wrap the towel around my waist, grab my clothes, and head to the room to get dressed. As I exit the bathroom Haley cat calls. "Whoo, Sammy!" All three of us laugh.

"Control yourself, Haley." I laugh as I close the bedroom door behind me. I quickly dry myself off again and throw on my clothes. I go out to the living room and sit down on one of the chairs when there's a knock at the door. Haley gets up to get it, and Dean and I instinctively watch the door.

"Lucas!" Haley screams as she hugs him.

"Oh Hayls," He says as he hugs her tighter.

"Oh my god," I say under my breath and I try to compose myself.

"Come on in! Meet they guys," She said, ushering him into the room. "This is Dean, and this is Sam," She said excitedly as she pointed to us, "And this," She said grabbing at his arm, "Is Lucas."

He was tall, thin but muscular, kind of messy dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a radiating smile.

"Hi guys," Lucas said smiling.

"Hey," Dean said smiling.

"Uhm, hi." I said awkwardly and blushing. There was no recovering from that.

Haley turned to him, "What are you doing here, Luke?"

"I just got back into town and I thought I'd come see you before anyone else. I didn't know you had company though. Sorry about that, guys." He said, turning to us.

Dean and I just shook our heads. "It's no problem. I actually have to talk to Dean for a second anyway; it'll give you two some time to catch up." I say as I stand up and begin walking out; hoping Dean's following so I don't have to turn back in another awkward moment. Haley says something to us, making me turn back anyway. He was following.

"We'll be right back." Dean said in response to Haley. I just smiled at her, noticing Lucas looking at me, I smile at him then turn and exit the apartment.

We walked over to the car and leaned against the hood. "Okay, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Okay, so I know you said you need to get used to this, but that guy in there, Lucas,"

"Whoa," Dean interrupts. "You're right, I'm still adjusting and I don't think I want to hear about your crushes just yet."

"No Dean, shut up. I mean yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. Last night I had a dream and he was in it." I finally get out, and hearing it aloud, I start to question why I felt it was so important to tell him this. Maybe I just wanted to get out of that room.

"Okay?" Dean asked, expecting me to continue.

"Look, I don't know. I just thought it was weird." I look down. This is stupid. I should just keep my thoughts to myself.

**Dean's P.O.V**

He hangs his head and he looks like a sulking five year old. Finally I sigh. "Sammy." I don't know what I'm supposed to say, or what he's trying to say, I just hate seeing him like this. "What happened in the dream?"

His face tightened. "Well," He trailed off.

"Sam, guy, girl, whatever, I don't want to hear about your wet dreams." I said.

He just laughed. "No, Dean. Well, kind of, but that's not what I'm talking about right now, it's not like that." He paused, thinking of the right words. "In the dream he kissed me, but that isn't what I find weird. I find it weird that I dreamt of him at all without ever seeing him or hearing about him before. Then all of the sudden, the next day here he is. It's just weird."

I have no clue what he expects me to say. "Sam, it's a coincidence."

"It's a coincidence that he's the one dream I have that makes me come out and tell you the one thing I'm hiding from you, something that puts another barrier between us, and then he's here? That's just a coincidence?" He interrupted.

"Look, I don't know. I'm not even sure if you like the guy or if you're thinking there's something wrong with him. I get you; it's weird how that happened, but all you can do is wait and see what happens, to see if it means anything or if it's a weird coincidence." Really, I don't know what the hell is going on. Is this Lucas guy good or bad? Sam nods his head, clearly still upset. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't even know how I feel about him. I just have a weird feeling. Whatever, we should go back in."

"Yeah," We begin to walk in. "Sam, I'm glad you were able to tell me." And, even though I don't know how I feel about him liking dudes, I am happy that he told me. You should be able to tell family anything, right? Plus, he's still the same Sammy. This one thing doesn't change who he is.

He smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"There you guys are," I hear right as Sam opens the door. "Can you guys hang here with Lucas while I go jump in the shower really quick? Thanks." And she rushes into her room, before I can even close the door behind me. Sam went and sat on the chair at the opposite side of the couch than Lucas was sitting at; creating the most distance he could, without being rude. I sat on the end of the couch closer to Sam.

"So you guys are in town visiting Haley?" He asked trying to break the ice.

"Uh, yeah. We were passing through and we ran into her so we decided to stay and visit for a bit." I answered instead of leaving it to Sam. Normally he's a better communicator, but I have a feeling this is not going to be one of those occasions. "How do you know Hayls?" I ask.

"We met our senior year of high school and have been close ever since." Lucas replied.

"You said you just got back in town?" Sam spoke up. His voice sounded shaky.

"Oh yeah. I went away with my," he paused and gave a dry laugh, "with my ex. Things went bad, and here I am." He smiled.

"Your ex?" Haley yelled from the bathroom, with emphasis on the "ex."

Lucas hung his head; apparently she had been eavesdropping before she took her shower. "Yeah. I was trying to tell you." The water to the shower went on, and Lucas sighed in relief. "So yeah, there's that," He concluded.

We sat in silence for a little while. The water had turned off and a few minutes later, Haley came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Your ex? What the hell happened, and how could that not be the first thing you told me?" Those were the first word out of her mouth, in an upset tone.

"We just broke up, yesterday actually. I drove out here right away. I didn't think we should stay in the hotel for a whole extra week after we broke up, but it was already paid for so I left. At least one of us should have enjoyed it." Lucas explained.

Haley frowned. "But you two were finally doing so well. I thought this get away was going to be perfect. How'd it happen?"

"I don't know Hayls. Things were the same as always, constant arguing. There was too much jealousy and too little trust in the relationship. It all became too much and ended in one full day of nothing but snapping at each other and yelling, it was supposed to be our vacation, our retreat. I didn't want to fight. I tried each time to let it go, but it was impossible for us to have a good time. It just made me realize, I've dealt with a year of this, plus all of the other stuff." He shook his head. "I honestly don't know when the love was lost in our relationship, but it was a while ago, and all I've been doing was trying to feel that way again. I can't though. I know I won't. So I ended it." He said. Looking at him, he seemed fine with it and happy with his decision, but with those last few words his voice struggled to stay strong.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. After a year of fighting though, this is what's best. You can be with someone you love and deserves your love back." Haley smiled at him. He pulled her into a hug.

**Haley's P.O.V**

I feel bad for talking about Lucas' relationship status with Sam and Dean here, since they don't know the guy. They probably aren't interested in this. Clearly, Luke feels the same way. "Yeah, hey why don't we talk about something else?" He said. "What are you all doing today?"

We all looked at each other with blank stares. 'Really, none of us thought to plan anything?' I yelled at myself. "Uh, no plans, really it's a last minute thing. Why? What are you doing today?" I ask Lucas. Maybe we can all hang out together. I mean, the way Sam keeps blushing when Luke looks at him, if anything, that could make today interesting.

"I don't have any plans. I was hoping I could spend the day with you guys, if you don't mind?" He asked, looking at Sam. Sam's eyes widened just a bit, but enough for me to notice.

"Uh, sure." Sam replied, blushing once again.

"There's a carnival in town. It's small, but it's really the only thing here. If not that then we're pretty much stuck in my apartment all day." I rambled.

"The fair sounds fun. What do you guys think?" This time he looked at Dean, while I glanced at Sam seeing a trace of relief painted across his face.

"It sounds good to me." Dean replied, and Sam just smiled and nodded.

'The fair, it's so romantic.' I thought to myself and laughed out loud. They all looked at me and I felt my face turn bright red.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's P.O.V**

Haley is going to be the death of me I swear. She wants us to go to the fair, where Dean and her are going to go off and act like a couple and I will be left with Lucas. What the hell am I going to do? I'm not sure if I want to spend the time with him and get to know him, or if I want to just say I don't feel too good and bail on them. 'Fuck!'

"As long as I've got some time before we go, I'm going to go to my apartment and take a shower. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Sound good?" Lucas asked. The only picture in my head was of him in the shower. 'This needs to stop.'

"Sounds good," Haley answered him, and he stood up. "What time is it?" Haley asked, and it was a very good question.

"It is a little before one." Lucas answered. 'Damn, this day is going to last forever' I thought. "See you guys in a few." He said and he was gone. I let out a deep sigh and I heard Haley giggle. I shot her a look as if to say 'No, no laughing aloud. This is not funny!' She got the look and stifled another laugh. I got up and went to the room.

I turned on the radio that was on her night stand.

"I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you. Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you."

I turned it right back off. I laid down on the bad and closed my eyes. Before I knew It, I heard a knocking on the door. "mmm, come in." I said groggily. 'How long was I asleep?' I asked myself. I sat up sleepily, but as the door opened I woke up, very fast.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room.

"Uh, kind of. What time is it?" I said, moving my legs so they hung off of the side of the bed.

"About four o'clock. They sent me in here to see if you were just about ready to go."

"Oh, yeah I am. I just need to go brush my teeth first." I answered, standing up and grabbing my toothbrush from the bag still on the bed. Lucas stepped out of the doorway as I went to exit to go to the bathroom. When I got in the bathroom I splashed some water on my face and ran my fingers through my hair to get it into place, then I quickly brushed my teeth. As I walk out of the bathroom I announce, "Okay, I'm ready now."

Dean, Haley and Lucas are all sitting down and they were talking but they had all turned to him as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting up. Haley was smiling. "What were you guys talking about?" They all smiled.

"Nothing. Let's go." Haley was the only one to respond, all of them getting up.

I let it go and walked out with them. We head to the impala and as Dean gets in the driver's seat, Haley gets into the passenger seat, leaving the back to Lucas and I. 'Of course,' I think to myself, getting into the car.

**Lucas' P.O.V**

As we got in the car, my eyes flew to the mirror at Haley's reflection, glaring at her. She was supposed to sit in the back with me; we had decided this while Sam was in the bathroom. She just smiled at my glare and then to Dean, who was no doubt thinking the same thing. I turned my head away, looking out of the window. Anywhere but Sam. He hadn't seemed to warm up to my presence since early when I showed up. 'Maybe I should have left them with Hayls, and did something else today.' I thought to myself I stared out of the car.

The car ride was awkwardly silent half of the drive then finally Haley spoke up, trying to ease everyone into conversation. I ignored most of what she rambled on about, it wasn't anything of importance. I felt the need to turn and look at Sam the entire car ride but I fought it tooth and nail, but I couldn't help myself. I turned my head to the right to see him facing the other way. His reflection in the window showed his face to be hard but his eyes soft. The contrast confused me and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

"What's on your mind?" I said low so only Sam could hear me as Haley talked Dean's ear off. I regretted it the moment the words left my lips. 'Suck a fucking idiot.' I thought to myself.

Sam looked, clearly attempting to hide the shock he had initially felt at the sudden word. "I'm sorry?" Sam asked, just as low as I had.

"You seem pretty… upset. I just wanted to know what was on your mind. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I could have just said never mind, but some part of me didn't want to end the conversation so soon. I stayed looking into his eyes for a moment, and when he didn't say anything, I added, "Its okay. Sorry." And I looked away. 'So fucking stupid.'

Then he touched my arm, quickly getting my attention. As my head turned to him I saw his arm quickly retract and him look down. Clearly, it wasn't a conscious act and he regretted doing it. 'What the hell is going on?' The words screamed inside of my head.

"No, its okay. Uh," he paused, trying to think of the words.

Before he could say anything, Haley turned around to us. "The first thing I want to do when we get there is go on the rides. You guys in?"

We looked at each other and answered at the same time, "uh, sure."

Haley smiled a big smile, "Okay." And at that she turned back around and continued to talk to Dean, allowing us to tune her out once again.

"I'll just tell you when we get out of the car." Sam said to me, glancing up to Dean and Hayls.

I understood why he didn't want to talk right now. "Okay." I simply said. I didn't expect him to actually answer me. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't that. I relaxed into my seat for the next few minutes of the drive, until Dean parked the car.

As we got out, Haley headed toward a ride that just constantly flips you upside down. The sight of that made my stomach turn. I did not feel like throwing up. As we approached it, I slowed down to a stop and all three of them turned around. Sam's brows were drawn together. 'He doesn't want to go on this either.' I thought to myself.

"What?" Dean asked as they all walked the few feet back to me.

"I'd like keeping the contents in my stomach right where they are, thank you." I said staring up at the contraption.

"Really, Luke? Come on." Haley whined.

I shrugged, and then looked back down at her with pleading eyes. "No, it's okay. I kind of feel the same way. Those rides are not for me either. You two go, we'll wait for you here." Sam spoke up. We all just looked at him in amazement.

Haley looked between the two of us then nodded. "Whatever." A smile played on her lips as she grabbed dean's arm and drug him towards the ride.

He looked back at us, grinning. "Have fun, you two."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam shot back at him. He turned around and then looked at me. "Want to go sit down while we wait?" He was pointing to a bench.

I nodded and we walked over there. As we sat down, I asked him, "So, what's up?" I was hoping he would continue with what he was going to tell me in the car.

He picked up on that. Rested his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands.

"Are you okay, man?" I asked him. He looked miserable.

He just shook his head as he sat back up. "Yeah, I'm fine I guess. I don't know." He paused and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me, man. It's okay." I didn't want to force him into talking to me about something personal.

As I sat in silence with Sam, while he contemplated telling me what was on his mind. Last time I was at a carnival was a few months ago with Stephan.  
><strong><br>*Flashback*  
><strong>As it was getting dark is was getting colder and I couldn't take it anymore. "Steph, can we go, please?"

He was ignoring me as he always does. This time, he was mad because I was making small talk with one of the attendants at the dart throwing game as he tried winning a prize. She was just talking to me about how she had a long day and wished her shift was over. It was harmless conversation, but he's so jealous. Yes, I'm bi, but that does not mean I'm going to go to bed with every guy and girl I talk to. I'm with him because that's who I want to be with. Well by this time I started to doubt that.

"How about you go ask the slut at the dart booth to take you home? I'm sure you could keep each other warm." He spat out as he walked ahead of me.

"Grow the fuck up, Stephan." I yelled at him, causing him to turn around, glaring at me. 'Fuck.' The only thing keeping anything from happening is the fact we were not only in a public place, but a family place at that.

"Fine. Lets go." He said, a lot calmer than his facial expression showed. Stupidly, I followed him to the car. We had parked on a side street a few blocks away. Once we got out of the lot and were walking on the street, it was deserted. The lack of people had me on edge; a part of me wanted to run back to the carnival and find someone I knew to take me home. I kept walking with him instead. He may be shorter than me, but he's visibly stronger and has a bigger temper.

We turned the corner with the car in sight, but not another person. 'I'm fucked.' That was the only thought in my head. He was walking about a foot ahead of me at this point. I walked with my head down, wishing I would have just ignored the dart woman and focused on him. I didn't realize that he had turned back. I nearly bumped into him when I snapped my neck up and saw his arm pulled back.

My eyes were wide with fear and he looked me in the eye, fury filling his. He grabbed my shoulder to steady me with the hand that wasn't balled into a fist, and proceeded to repeatedly punch me in the gut.

When I fell to the ground with tears in my eye, groaning with pain in between sobs, he picked me up and whispered in my ear, "Stop crying and grow the fuck up, Luke." When I didn't, hit me across the face. I bent over, recovering from the beating. He grabbed my arm and drug me to the car and threw me against the back of the car as he walked to the driver's side and got in. "What are you waiting for? Did you want to talk home?" He called out from the driver's seat. I got my balance and walked to the passenger side and got in.

That night, I was lying in bed, silently crying hoping not to upset him again, when he walked into the room and laid down next to me. He put an arm around me cuddling with me. He felt me shaking. "I'm sorry, baby. I just love you so much, and when you flirt with other people I feel like you're just going to leave me. Like I'm old news." He whispered it gently in my ear. It was this Stephan that I fell for and wanted to be with. This was not him. I wanted to get away from him, but I felt as though I was stuck. He kissed my cheek. "Sweet dreams, baby." And he turned around and went to sleep.

For the following days, I had to explain to everyone that the bruise on my face came from falling after some ride at the carnival. No one believed it, but no one questioned me further. That was the beginning of the end for us, but that night I just wished it was the end. ***End of flashback.* **

"No, it's fine." He said finally, looking straight ahead without staring at me, bringing me back to the present. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and turned to him. "I came out to my brother and Hayls today. I told them that I didn't just like girls, but guys too." He said it slow and steady as if he was still processing the information himself.

"Wow." It was all I could think to say. "How'd they take it?"

"Haley is fine with it. I mean, Dean is too, but, I just don't know." He looked torn about it.

"Hey, I don't know you guys, but your brother seems pretty protective over you, and I only met you after you came out." I put my hand on his back, instinctively, comforting him. "When I came out to my family I had the same reservations, but the ones who really loved me got over it and don't care." When I told him that I 'came out' his head shot up and looked at me. He didn't know that I was bi, too. "Right now, it isn't him that's the problem. It's in your head. You'll see. You and your brother will be fine." His eyes softened and he smiled.

He sighed, "You're right. Uh, when did you come out to your family?" He asked.

"A few years ago. I waited a while after I started having feeling for guys, just so I could understand my own feelings. But once I had a real crush on a guy, I had to tell them. We were too close for me not to." I shrugged. My family took it a lot better than I had expected, and my friends all accepted me as well. All in all, except for my resent ex, everything about me liking guys has been accepted and going well.

Someone cleared their throat and both Sam and I snapped our heads up. Dean and Haley were staring at us in amusement and surprise. We looked back to each other. We had been smiling at each other because of the conversation, and I still had my hand on his back, rubbing it, to comfort him. I drew my hand back and placed it in my lap. Both of us blushed and stood up. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked, trying to change the direction the conversation could have taken.

Haley laughed, "Let's go play some games." She turned around and all of us followed her. Sam looked at me and mouthed the word 'thanks.' He had been blushing too, it was so adorable. The thought brought the blush back to my cheeks and I looked ahead to see where we were headed.

"How about the darts?" Sam asked.

"No!" I reacted a little too sharply, and he retracted. "I'm sorry. Anything but the darts right now, please." I said, semi pleading with him only, even though everyone was looking at me.

"Okay, okay. No darts." Sam replied sympathetically. The look in his eyes said I was going to have to explain that to him later. He patted me on the back, and we walked ahead of Dean and Haley, who were both staring at us, confused about what just happened and what they had missed.

**Dean's P.O.V**

Walking back from the ride that nearly made me toss my lunch; I caught a sight that stunned me: Sam and Lucas were sitting very close together, smiling at each other, while Lucas has his arm around Sam. This wasn't something expected since Sam was having reservations about Luke, but hell if Sam's smiling that's good enough for me right now. All day, since he came out to us, he's pretty much kept to himself and stayed quiet, so to see him smile and talk to someone puts me at ease. Also, I don't feel like I have to worry about Luke so much if Sam's getting along with him now. When they saw us coming up to them, both instinctively retracted and distanced themselves.

"That's so cute." I heard Haley say under her breath as we walked up to them. I had to smile at that. It seems that Sam likes the guy, but he may be hesitating too.

'Does Lucas even swing that way?' was the thought running through my head, quickly followed by, 'wow, are you trying to set him up with another dude, already?' Hey if it will make him stop moping around, I'll do it.

Haley just kept repeating how cute Sam and Lucas were being, and I was trying to tune her out when Lucas freaked out about going to the darts game first. I looked to see Sam staring at him with confused yet comforting eyes, placing a hand on his back and leading him forward, away from the darts. 'What the hell did I miss?'

"What just happened?" Haley said, with wide eyes, even though a grin had begun to spread over her face. Yeah, we had both seen Lucas talking Sam out of his shell for a moment, but between the freak out and Sam so quickly comforting Haley's friend was something unexpected. We both shook it off quickly and followed the guys.

About half way through the night I decided to stop making today about babysitting Sam and actually spending the time with Haley and having fun. I did, however, notice that both Sam and Luke decided to put aside whatever had been bringing them down in the beginning of the night, as well, and have a good time too. Haley, well, Hayls was having a blast from the get go. Every time I looked down at her, she had a genuine and large smile plastered across her face. It warmed my heart, every single time. I fought the urge so many times to just kiss her to my heart's content.

**Haley's P.O.V**

It's been a long time since Lucas has been happy let alone flirtatious in the least bit, and here he is laughing and being all touchy feely with Sam, I couldn't help but notice it. The smile on his face alone says enough to me. Sam is warming up to Lucas, too. The only phrase I was able to say was "That is so cute," for a good hour. But then I looked up and saw Dean staring down at me with look in his eyes that caught me off guard. He looked at me with a love and passion in his eyes that I hadn't gotten in some time. That took my mind off of Sam and Luke for a while, even though every time I looked over to them I gushed like a little girl.

Dean was now holding my hand pulling me everywhere, rather than the other way around, which was how it started off. I gladly followed wherever he pulled, and Sam and Lucas seemed to gladly follow us as well. Dean at a carnival was like a kid in a candy store. He didn't seem to know where he wanted to go first. I could tell he has a little uptight about Sam in the beginning, but the more Sam smiled and laughed and joked around with us, the more comfortable Dean got, and the more he resembled a ten year old at his first carnival. He was hyped up on cotton candy; there was never a time he didn't have one in his hand.

"So, he likes carnivals?" I asked Sam sarcastically as Dean was playing the water gun racing game with Luke.

"Uh, yeah, you noticed?" Sam answered, laughing. "He's always loved places like this, turns him into a child every time." He sighed. It's probably been a while since he's seen his brother like this.

I looked back in front of us at Luke and Dean. "So, you and Luke seem to be getting along." I looked back up to Sam to see his reaction to my words.

He was blushing, not a lot, but there was a faint pink color tinting his cheeks. "Uh, yeah." He looked down at his feet for a second. "He's a pretty cool guy." He had composed himself, and looked at me with a smile.

"I know." I said playfully, nudging him in the side gentely with my elbow. All he did was laugh. This was the Sam I loved to see: Smiling, laughing and having a good time.

Dean and Lucas walked back to us, both with the consolation prizes in their hands. Lucas pointed to some young teenager with a huge stuffed animal. "The punk beat both of us." Sam laughed uncontrollably, causing both Luke and Dean to laugh as well. I just stood there looking up at all three men, laughing hysterically (the sugar had kicked in), and enjoyed the sight of the three most important people in my life getting along. I couldn't have been happier.

As they settled down, Dean slipped his hand into mine. He looked down at me, "where to, Hayls?"

I shrugged. "I don't care, really. But wherever we go, one of you big men is going to win me a giant stuffed animal." I smiled at all three of them, and each of them returned the smile.

Sam moved towards me and put his arm around my shoulder pulling me forward to walk with him, making me let go of Dean's hand. He laughed. "Okay Hayls, let's get you a giant stuffed animal."

Behind us, Dean called out, "Cock block." I looked up to see Sam turn his head back and flash him a giant smile. That made me laugh, like crazy. Dean and Lucas caught up to Sam and I and Dean grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. Sam just laughed and let me go, drifting closer to Luke.

The boys went to game after game, trying to win a giant stuffed animal. They were so bad at these games, it felt as though I was watching a comedy sketch; I thought it was impossible that they were this bad. Finally we got to the strong man game, where they use the mallet and slam down, and try to get the bell to ring. All three guys did it, and all three of them dinged the bell. We walked out of that carnival late that night with a bunch of little stuffed animals and three huge teddy bears, of different colors of course. They hardly all fit in the car with us. We were all exhausted when we finally got back to the car. Sam, Lucas, and I each had a huge stuffed animal in our laps as we drove back. I laid my head back. 'Today was a great day.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's P.O.V**

The back seat of the impala is kind of cramped with two grown men, two giant bears, and a bunch of little ones. I turn to look at Luke and he is passed out. We have a good half an hour ride, so I just let him sleep.

Dean turned some music on and I nodded in and out of consciousness, every bump in the road waking me up. It was about ten o'clock at night. We had stayed until every game and ride had shut down and walked slowly to the car. I didn't realize how tired I was until I sat down in the car.

Today had started off pretty shaky. I was freaking out about this morning, and then Lucas came into the picture and it confused and scared me even more, but when we got to the carnival, everything flipped and I had the best night I'd had in a long time. Luke allowing me to open up to him and doing the same in return was the turning point of my day. When he placed his hand on my back the first time, it took every fiber of my being to keep from jumping at the touch, but as he left his hand there I not only got used to it, but craved it. Later when he freaked out about some game I suggested, it took every fiber of my being to keep from enveloping him in a huge hug to make him feel better. Throughout the night I spent more time with him than Dean and Hayls. Dean seemed fine with me spending the time with Luke, and Haley seemed rather enthusiastic about it.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him again, 'Damn, he's cute when he's sleeping.' I smiled to myself and looked out of the window, feeling my cheeks burning. 'Stop acting like a high school girl!' I screamed at myself, but nothing could bring me down right now.

When we got to the apartment, Haley turned back, looking at Luke, then to me. "Sammy, can you wake him up? Tell him he can crash here tonight, if he wants." She whispered reaching back and grabbing the big stuffed animals, and handing one to Dean outside of her door.

"Sure thing." I answered her, helping her get the bears. As she got out of the car, I placed a hand on Luke's arm, gently shaking it. "Hey Luke, time to get up man, we're here." I whispered. All he did was turn his head to face the other way. I decided on a different tactic. I pressed the eject button for his seatbelt and got out of the car, walking to his side of the car and opening the door. The cold air made him jump back a bit. He was trying to open is eyes, but his eyelids were so heavy it was clearly difficult for him.

"Ah, my neck." He said sleepily, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sleeping in the car will do that to you. C'mon. Let's go to Haley's apartment. She said you can crash here if you want." I said helping him out of the car.

"No, it's okay. I can drive home." He said, still trying to wake up.

"You can't even open your eyes." I pointed out to him. "It's easiest just to stay here." He thought for a second then nodded his head. I helped him up the few steps in front of Haley's apartment, and through the door. I don't think he opened his eyes the whole time, he had given up on that and was now basically sleep walking. I lead him to the couch where he laid down. I covered him up with a few blankets that Haley took out for him right when she got in. "Night, Luke." I whispered to him, retreating to the room. I took off my shirt and changed into a pair of sweat pants I had in my bag. I lay down and gush at the fact I had him in my arms for a few minutes out there. Even if he was half asleep and without me he would have fallen on his ass, it still counts.

**Lucas's P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating and my neck was killing me. I sat up, taking off my shirt and massaging my neck. I looked at my phone; it was about three o'clock in the morning. Although my neck was killing me, that wasn't what woke me up. What woke me up was the dream I was having. It wasn't a nightmare, at first. Far from it, but then it got really bad, really fast.

***Dream* **  
>Sam and I were in the park, just taking a walk and talking about some movie we both had wanted to see. As the conversation died down and we kept walking, he gently placed his hand in mine. I looked at his face but he didn't turn to me, he only smiled. I looked down at my feet for a second waiting out the rosy color filling my cheeks. He led me onto the grass and towards a tree. Once we got there he let go of my hand and sat down, patting the grass next to him, inviting me to sit down, as well. Before I did, I took a good look at him. The sun was shining in his face making his eyes look a beautiful green color. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt that clung to his body beautifully, showing off his toned arms and chest. 'My god, this man is beautiful.' I sat down next to him and he pulled me in close, holding my hand in his once more. I laid my head on his chest and he put one arm around me and leaned back against the tree. We rested there for a while, just enjoying the beautiful day and each other's company. He then let go of my hand and with his he tilted my head up to him and looked deep into my eyes. He bent his head down enough to allow his lips to touch mine. I pushed up slightly to deepen the kiss. The kiss couldn't reach the intensity I wanted it to due to the position I was laying in, so without breaking the lip lock, I brought my body up and moved my leg over Sam's body, straddling him, allowing him to lay his head back in a more comfortable position. His hands roamed around my body finally settling on my hips, holding me to him. I had my hands on his muscular arms at first but then moved to his neck further clinging us together. Our mouths moved in perfect unison together and it felt amazing. I pulled away after a few minutes to try and breathe.<br>"You're beautiful." Sam said to me, as I stared into his gorgeous eyes.  
>I laughed, blushing. "You know, I was thinking the same thing about you." I leaned back in to continue making out with this beautiful being.<p>

Before I could reach his lips I felt s sharp pain in my side and the wind was knocked out of me. I fell off of Sam and rolled onto my back to look up and see him. Stephan proceeded to get in the position I was in with Sam, but instead of the passion that had preceded him, Stephan proceeded to pound on Sam's face. If Sam wasn't so shocked he probably could have beat the shit out of Steph, but he was, and he couldn't. I felt helpless just watching the love of my life getting beat to a pulp. I continued to get up to fight Stephan off, but every time I did he would get one good hit to my chest that knocked the wind out of me. No matter what I did I couldn't save my beautiful Sammy.  
><strong>*End Dream*<strong>

The dream was a little bit much for me to handle. Yes, all day I had wanted to kiss him, but the intensity of my feelings for him in that dream scared me. 'I just met him today.' But I could deal with that, what I could not deal with was Stephan coming in and ruining my happiness and hurting Sam. It scared the shit out of me.

As I was sitting there I heard a door open. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam walking to the kitchen. Half way there he saw me staring at him. He stopped in his tracks and smiled.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I had a dream and it woke me up," I can't believe I said that. Not wanting to talk about my dream I added, "then my neck hurt so I couldn't fall back asleep." I wasn't lying to him, I just was avoiding half of the reason I was awake. "Oh, thank you for helping me up here, from the car. When I'm out, I'm out." I vaguely remember Sam holding onto me as I moved like a zombie into the apartment.

"No problem." Sam said, smiling to me. "I'm going to grab some water; do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." I answered and he walked into the kitchen.

I laid my head back on the couch, but it hurt so bad, I snapped it up right away. "Fuck." I hissed while rubbing my neck.

"Is it that bad?" Sam asked, while stepping closer to the couch. I hadn't heard him come out of the kitchen.

"Uh, kind of. It'll be fine though." I smiled faintly.

Even through my weak reassurance, Sam walked over to the couch, put his water on the table, and said "Scoot over." I did as he told me, facing him still wondering why he was sitting down. It was three o'clock in the morning. "Face that way." With Sam next to me I suddenly became hyper aware of the fact that neither of us were wearing shirts and his sweats were very low rise. Beginning to blush, I did as he said.

Suddenly, his warm hands were on my shoulders, working out the knots and moving inward to my neck. It felt so good, I held back a moan. 'You cannot make this awkward, Lucas. Do not ruin this.' I had to yell this at myself, allowing my eyes to roll back into my head. Finally sure I could control the sounds my body would make I spoke up, "Sam, you don't have to…"

"I know, but it's the least I could do for giving you the couch instead of the bed." He interrupted. The heat from his body made me feel even hotter than I had when I woke up, but this source of heat I didn't mind much.

"Thanks." 'Ohhhhh god.' His hands were amazing. 'Snap out of it!'

"No problem," He said, and from the sound of his voice I could tell he was smiling as he said that. He massaged my shoulders and neck for a minute in silence, which I dreaded; worrying a moan or some other awkward sound would escape my lips. "Do you mind if I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I thought about what he could ask me, and I figured it couldn't be anything bad. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, earlier when I suggested we go to the dart booth at the carnival, you freaked out a bit. What was that about?" He asked as gentely as he could. I regretted saying anything about my neck, if I hadn't I wouldn't be in the position. My shoulder's tensed up and Sam felt it. "It's okay, Luke." He said softly.

"No, no. It's okay, really." I then proceeded to tell him about the last time I was at a carnival in town, the whole time he continued to massage my neck. When I got to the part of him beating me, his hands dropped and he gasped. I had tears in my eyes at that point, but without wiping them away I turned to see Sam's face. He had tears in his eyes as well, but there was a look of anger in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Luke." He whispered, with a hitch in his throat.

"It's okay. It's finally over with him and I'm done with him. But that was the first time he'd hit me so much. Too much trauma, you know?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but the tears falling down my cheeks gave me away. That memory will always hurt me and haunt me. I looked down, away from Sam's gaze.

"You deserve so much better than that, Luke. Someone like that isn't worth your love." Sam said gently. He reached his hand up and wiped the tears from my face, then cupped my face, tilting it up to his. He was about three inches away from my face. He leaned closer to me slightly and I leaned in a tad encouraging him to continue, looking into his beautiful eyes. He got the hint and filled the gap and his lips were on mine. It was a slow, soft, sweet kiss. I pushed a little more into him, trying to deepen the kiss, and he complied. He shifted his body and laid me down, him on top of me, without breaking from the intensifying kiss. His hands passed over my body, one resting on my hips and the other caressing my neck, while I left my hands on his firm chest. Soon he pulled away, and we locked eyes. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but grin right back at him. We both sat up. "We should get some sleep." I said to him.

"How's your neck?" Sam asked me.

"It feels great, actually. Thanks." I smiled to him.

He nodded then stood up and began to walk to his room. I laid my head back on the couch trying to wrap my head around that kiss, when I heard. "Hey, not to sound too forward, because that's not what I mean, but do you want to just sleep in the room? The bed will be better on your neck." He said shyly.

I turned to him and smiled. "Already trying to get me into bed?" I joked with him.

"Shut up," He laughed. "Are you coming?"

I stood up and walked passed him into the room. "If you start getting too frisky, I'm sending you out to the couch." I said as he followed me into the room, laughing.

I let him pick his side first; luckily he didn't pick the side I like. 'This could work out.' I thought to myself. We started out back to back, but the big man's a cuddler. Right after he nodded off, he turned and his arm was around me. He moved a lot in his sleep but always came back to that position. That kiss replayed over and over in my head until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters to come soon. <strong>

**Review, and let me know how you like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Haley's P.O.V**

Right when we got home, I got some blankets out for Luke and put them on the couch and joined Dean in the room. We both changed into our pajamas then lied in bed for a few minutes before I fell asleep. I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I turned into Dean's arms and buried my face in his chest, avoiding the sun at all cost. I just wanted to sleep more, but my bladder kept me from that. I groaned as I turned and got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. Once I got out of the bedroom I glanced at the couch where Luke should have been sleeping. I saw all of the blankets messed up and his shirt hanging over the back. The couch looked slept in, but he wasn't there. I looked at the bathroom door and it was wide open. Then I went to peak into the kitchen; it was empty. I decided to check Sam's room, for the hell of it. I lightly tapped on the door and then opened it, not pausing for an invitation in.

My jaw dropped. I saw a shirtless Sam lying on his stomach with an arm thrown around a shirtless Luke who was lying on his back. The blankets were at their feet and both men still had their pants on. "I guess everyone was too tired last night," I said to myself and laughed. As I was about to close the door, Lucas' eyes fluttered open and focused on my face. He put a hand up and mouthed the word 'wait.' I nodded and held the door open. I watched as he struggled to gently lift Sam's arm and try to shimmy out from under it, without waking Sam up. It was a sight to see. Finally he was free, and he walked out of the room, and I closed the door behind us. "So you and Sam, huh?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"It's not like that, Haley. Nothing happened." He shot back, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face either. "Oh sure," I said full of sarcasm, "Says the half-naked man who woke up in Sam's bed, while he was also half naked." I turned away from him, playing around, and he grabbed my arm making me face him again.

"Hayls," He whined.

"Okay, okay. So what happened after I went to sleep last night?" I asked, seriously this time.

"Nothing. Well, sort of nothing." As he said this, my eyes shot up, but he explained before I could interrupt. "I was half asleep when I got into the house, but he helped me in and onto the couch, and I was out like a light. But I woke up in the middle of the night with a sore neck from your stupid couch."

"I have a wonderful couch." I quickly added in.

"Whatever. It was hot, hence the lack of a shirt." He pointed to his chest. "While I was trying to massage my own neck, Sam came out of his room and was going to the kitchen for something to drink. He asked me if I was okay, and I told him about my neck. Then he," He stopped there and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"He what? Luke, tell me!" I nearly shouted.

"He massaged my shoulders and neck for me." He said in a whisper, looking up to my face. I just smiled and allowed him to continue. "Well, as he was doing that, he asked me about why I freaked out at the carnival, and I ended up telling him about my relationship with Stephan. I got pretty emotional towards the end and he was comforting me, and then he kissed me." I have never seen Luke look as shy and innocent as he said that.

My jaw dropped. "He did what, now?"

"Yeah, he kissed me, and I sure as hell kissed him back. Then, I told him we should get back to sleep. But before he went back to his room he told me that it would be better for my neck to sleep in the bed, so I did. We went in the room and knocked out. And then I woke up to you, creeping over us." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I widened my eyes at him. "Me? Creeping? Never!" He laughed at that, and I hugged him. "I don't know what your kiss means, but I like you and Sam together. You're cute. And I know Sam's a good guy, and you my friend need a good guy in your life."

He hugged me back. "I know. I don't really know what it means either." He sighed and rested his cheek on my head.

Part of me wanted to tell him that he should just walk away. Getting involved with one of the Winchester's is hard on you. They are gone for weeks at a time, maybe months. You don't know if they're okay or on the verge of dying. There is absolutely no stability in the relationship. But I also know that no one can love you better or more than a Winchester. These boys have the biggest hearts and would do anything for the ones they loved. Even through all of the heartache I've had because of Dean having to be gone all of the time and never seeing him, I would rather be with him than with anyone else. If Lucas cares for Sam in any way close to the way that I care for Dean, telling him to stay away is pointless. He couldn't do better than Sam, and that's a fact, just as in I could never do better than Dean. He's the best thing in the world for me.

Dean walked sleepily out of the room at the same time Sam did. I was suddenly aware I was in a room full of half-naked, attractive men. "Luckiest woman on earth," I said as Lucas and I broke from our embrace and looked at all of the boys, smiling.

Dean just laughed as he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me and whispering "Good morning" into my ear. I had my back against Dean and my head was rested on his chest. I saw Sam and Lucas smile at each other as Sam walked passed to the couch. "I'm going to go make some coffee. Anyone want some?" Dean said, removing his arms from around me and walking to the kitchen.

We all nodded to him, and Lucas went with him into the kitchen to see what there was to make for breakfast. I went and sat on the couch with Sam. I smiled a big, goofy grin at him. "What are you looking at?" He laughed.

"I saw you and Luke this morning." I said, trying to get him to tell me himself.

"Oh," His cheeks turned pink. "Nothing happened, Hayls."

"Nothing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nothing happened in the room. That was so his neck wouldn't hurt. But, we did kind of kiss." A smile played on his lips.

"So? What's going on between you guys?"

He shook his head, the smile fading. "I don't know. It was just a kiss. Well, it wasn't just a kiss, it was perfect. But I don't know where that puts us. I just met him yesterday, you know"

"I know. I think you two should talk about that. Luke's a good guy, and you two looked cute yesterday." I stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Just saying."

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Dean leaning against the counter while Luke was rummaging through my cabinets, finally slamming the last one, exclaiming, "You have nothing in here!"

"You liar, I just went shopping a few days ago. You just don't want to make anything." He smiled at me. I finally sighed. "Out. I'll make something."

He walked past me to get out of the kitchen, kissing my forehead. "Thanks Hayls."

I stood by the door for a moment, just thinking. I was interrupted by Dean, though. "What are you grinning about?"

"What?" I asked, being snapped out of my own thoughts.

"You have this huge smile on your face. What's up?" He asked, walking towards me, more interested. 'Should I tell him that Sam and Luke kissed?' was the only thought running through my head. "Well?" He asked, wanting to know even more.

"Well, it has to do with," I paused. His eyes widened in anticipation, wanting to know where I was taking this. "Sammy." He looked at me, still waiting to see what the grin was for. "And Luke." I finally choked out those last two words.

"Oh, the fact that they kissed?" Dean asked, shrugging and walking over to the coffee pot. 'How the hell did he know?'

**Dean's P.O.V**

I saw Haley's eyes widen when I mentioned that I knew about Sam and Lucas' kiss.

Luke had blurted it out when he came in here. He hadn't been looking for food the whole time. He sat at the table for a minute, and then the word vomit hit him. He quickly looked up at me when he said it and began to explain what happened. I had to explain to him, that I didn't feel like hearing about Sam making out with anybody, but it was good for the two of them. He wanted advice on what to do, because he was confused on where they stood. "Talk to him." That was all I could say. "Sam's a big talker, and that's the only way either of you will know. If I know Sammy, he's probably thinking the same thing as you." At that I laughed. "You two seem pretty compatible." After I'd given him my advice, he seemed relieved and began looking through Haley's kitchen, and that's when she walked in.

"How did you know?" He asked, right on my heels, as I poured my coffee.

"Oh, calm down. Lucas told me."

"So?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"So what?" I asked in return.

"What do you think of Luke and Sam?"

"Oh." I shrugged. "Sam can make out with whoever he wants."

She hit my arm and laughed. "I think they're cute." She said as she began taking things out of the fridge to make breakfast with.

"Whatever, as long as Sammy's happy," I said as I was leaning against the counter, drinking my coffee, watching her make breakfast.

"And what about you?" She hadn't turned to look at me when she said that.

"What about me?"

"Are you happy? You know, are you happy here?" She had stopped what she was doing and was looking down at her hands.

I took a while to think about it, and the entire time she didn't move. "It' bitter sweet, I guess." I answered honestly. She let out a large sigh but her shoulders remained tense and her eyes remained on her hands. When she didn't say anything, I continued. "Haley, you know you make me happy. I'm happier when I'm with you than I am at any other point in my life. But, we both know that this is going to be short lived, as much as it hurts it's the truth. Eventually Sam and I are going to have to leave." Her shoulders slumped and she let out another sigh.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. As she began to speak, I could hear that she was crying. "I know. I was hoping that we'd be able to put that off." She leaned back into my embrace, lying her head on my shoulder. "I hate to have to think of you leaving. That's always been the hardest part." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and then turned around in my arms tilting her head up to mine. I bent my head down and met her lips. She pulled away. "Okay, I have to make this breakfast."

I let her go, and walked to the other side of the little kitchen. I don't know how to tell her. She began to cry when I even mentioned leaving. How am I going to tell her that Bobby called this morning and needs us over there tonight? 'Suck it up and tell her, now.' "Hayls," I finally said, making her turn around.

Her eyes were wide, "Yeah?" 'I have to do it, right now.'

**Lucas' P.O.V**

Sam was sitting by himself on the couch when I walked out of the kitchen. I went and sat on the opposite side of the couch, facing him. He let out a sigh. "Hey, maybe we should talk." We both said at the same time. We laughed, allowing the tension to fade.

"About last night," Sam said, trailing off, allowing me to pick up and continue the conversation.

"Sam, I like you." I blurted out. 'This word vomit is going to get me into serious trouble,' I thought to myself instantly. His eyes widened, and the sides of his lips curled into a slight smile. That curvature of his lips was all I needed to continue. "I know we just met yesterday, but I do. So last night, that kiss, you, it means a lot to me. I understand if it didn't mean the same to you, but I had to tell you how I feel."

He silently laughed letting out a breath he had been holding. "Luke, trust me, kissing you wasn't just on a whim for me. I really like you."

We unconsciously had moved closer to each other. "So what does this mean, Sam?" I asked. I needed to hear him say he wanted to be with me. Every single piece of my being felt that this was where the conversation was going, but my ears needed his confirmation.

He was looking deep into my eyes in such a way that kept me locked there. He was smiling at first, but it soon began to fade. Seeing his face lose that bright smile, that I didn't realized I long for until it was gone, felt as though I had been punched in the gut and had the wind knocked out of me. "I want this to mean we can be together." He paused, breaking the trance he had me in by looking away. His eyes were the saddest I'd seen them in these past two days and it was killing me. He sighed. "I want this to mean that I can be with you and things will be good for both of us. But it can't mean that." My heart broke right there. I was fighting to keep the tears from falling. I didn't trust myself to talk, so I just sat there, without moving. "Luke," His voice broke. It was hurting him too. He tried composing himself. "Lucas, my brother and I don't stay in one place for long. A week or two is a long time for us. We're constantly moving and it's hard. I want more than anything to just stay here with you and have you in my arms, but what we do," He paused to find the right words, "it's important, it's necessary." The tears were now falling from his eyes. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, and it felt right.

"So, when are you guys leaving?"

We both pulled apart from the hug and were facing each other. We had both let out the tears we had been holding in, while we hugged, and now both of us had flushed faces, and tear stains down our cheeks. "I don't know. I'm hoping not for a while though." As he said that he leaned into me and met my lips. As I began to kiss him back, we heard the door open, and we pulled apart. Haley was walking out of the kitchen crying. We both stood up.

"Hayls, are you okay?" We asked in unison and she walked passed us.

She just waved us off, not turning back. "I just need a second." And then she walked into her room and shut the door.

Sam and I just looked at each other with worried looks in our eyes, neither of us knowing exactly what was going on. Dean soon walked out of the kitchen. His eyes were puffy as though he had been crying as well. This didn't look good at all. He spoke low. "uh, Sam. Bobby called a little earlier. He needs us to be there tonight, so we better leave in a couple of hours."

I fell back into the couch, once again fighting tears. Dean looked at me apologetically. I knew this wasn't his fault, so I just nodded to him. "Oh. Okay." Sam replied, in a low rough voice. Dean went back into the kitchen, and Sam sat down next to me, leaning back on my shoulder. I grabbed his hand that was in his lap, and held it tightly. "I'm going to go talk to Haley." He finally said, and made his way over to her room. He moved like all of the life had been drained from his body. I couldn't move, not yet.

Dean came out of the kitchen soon after Sam went to Haley's room. He sat on the couch and let his head fall into his heads. "I'm sorry Lucas."

I shook my head. "Sam explained to me you guys would be leaving, I just didn't think it was so soon."

"There's a chance we might be back after this job. But I don't know. And honestly, I don't know if we should come back. I mean, I keep doing this to Haley, and it's not fair. She's strong, but you can only take people walking in and out of your life so much." He opened up to me. I didn't know how to respond to any of that.

We sat in silence for a while before Sam and Haley walked out of the room. "I'm going to get dressed and get my stuff together." And he began walking into the room.

"Want some company?" I asked, looking back at him.

He smiled a weak smile and nodded. I stood up and joined him in the room. He grabbed some clothes, "I'll be right back." And he went to the bathroom to get dressed. I sat down on the bed thinking that I should go get my shirt from the living room, but Dean and Haley are probably talking, and I'd rather avoid that situation. I sat back, leaning against the headboard with my legs comfortably resting on the bed. Just a couple of hours ago I was cuddled in his arms and how he's leaving.

Sam walked into the room, grabbed his bag and tossed it on the bed then grabbed a few things he has lying around the room and tossed them on the bed as well. I just watched him as he did this, in silence. Neither of us knew what to say.

He sat on the bed and began going through his things, making sure everything was in its place. He looked up at me, "Luke, in between jobs I'm going to try to come up here and see you. You know, if that's what you want?"

I couldn't contain my smile. "Yeah, I'd like that." I may not be with him a lot but at least I'll get to see him.

We hung out in the room for about half an hour, just making small talk and flirting with each other after he had put all of his things in the bag. There was a knock on the door. Both of our faces instantly fell. "Come in." Sam called.

The door opened and Dean walked in. I saw Haley standing over by the couch wiping her eyes behind his broad shoulders. "It's just about time to go, Sam. You ready?" Sam just nodded and Dean went back into the living room, leaving the door open. "I'll be out in the car," Dean called back. I saw Haley walking out after him and then the front door shut.

Sam was sitting up and facing the door. His head dropped. I put my hand on his back and rubbed in small circles. He lifted his head and looked at me, with a small smile on his face, one that didn't reach his beautiful eyes. I leaned into him and kissed his cheek, pulling him into a quick embrace. He hugged me back before pulling away and standing up. I let out a sigh. "Come on, I'll walk you out." I grabbed his bag for him, before he could reach it, and walked out of the room, allowing him to follow me. I stopped by the couch first, putting my shirt on, and slipping on my shoes. He was still standing by the bedroom door, so with my free hand I grabbed his and pulled him towards the front door, and outside. 'This would be so cute, if the situation were different.' I thought to myself, frowning at the fact that I was helping him leave.

He closed the door behind him as we made our way to the car where Dean and Haley were standing. He had her wrapped in his arms and his head was by her ear, whispering to her while her face was buried in his chest. This was the first time I had seen them be so intimate with each other and it was apparent how much they loved each other. We walked around to the other side of the car and Sam opened the back so I could put his back in. We stood there for a minute, still with his hand in mine, just looking at our fingers intertwining. I started thinking about what Dean had said about not coming back because it could just end up hurting Haley more. "Sam, I understand if you aren't able to come anytime soon, but will you call?"

Sam looked up at my face, and we locked eyes. "Yeah, of course."

I wrapped my arms around his waist for one more quick hug, then he got in the car. I walked over to the other side of the car and onto the sidewalk where Haley was standing. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy on her flushed face. I put my arm around her and she slumped against my side. Of all of the years I'd known Hayls, she had never been this upset. 'She must really love Dean.' I thought as I waved to them as they left. "People always leave," I said under my breath.

Haley sighed, "I guess something's just aren't meant to be."

The hurt in her voice struck me. I squeezed her tighter. "But maybe they are."

* * *

><p><strong>So not much really happens in this chapter, but there are more on the way.<br>****Let me know what you think in a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**No one's P.O.V**

Dean and Sam went back to hunting. They've had back to back cases for about three weeks. Sam has been calling Luke just about every day to stay as close as he can to him with all of that distance in between them. The first week of calls between the two of them was good. They talked of how they missed each other and how everything was going. They both had wished that things would lighten up and they could see each other soon. The second week was rough. Lucas was distant and replied with one word answers a lot of the time. It worried Sam, but whenever he asked Luke what was the matter, he just told him he was tired and ended the call soon after. The third week there was no answer. Each time Sam got Lucas' voicemail, and he left a message every time.

Dean had noticed that Sam was a bit more on edge and moody than he usually was, but he just let him be. He figured if it got worse he would talk to him about it. He knew it was because he was missing Luke that he was feeling like this; it was the same way he felt because he left Haley. He decided to allow both of them to deal with it on their own, they just needed some time.

Haley had been missing Dean more and more, and if she had to talk to him every day it would just make her miss him more. She and Dean had been talking every few days, just so she knew that he was okay. That's what upset her most, not knowing if he was going to be okay. It put her at ease every few days, hearing his voice knowing that him and Sam are both safe and in one piece. Plus, seeing his name flash on the screen of her phone made her feel special, knowing that he was thinking about her.

Things had been the hardest for Lucas. Stephan was back in town and was trying hard to get back into Luke's life. At first when Sam would call, he would answer in the hopes he would be told that Sam was coming back to see him, knowing that would give him the strength to push Stephan out of his life once and for all, but each time, Sam would just tell him he was working another case, each one further away than the last. Each time Sam gave him the news he was even further away from him, Luke grew weaker and weaker to Stephan. By the third week of Sam's absence, Stephan had pushed his way back into Luke's life with sweet words and plentiful kisses. Lucas stopped answering Sam's calls for two reasons: one, he and Stephan were starting fresh and talking to Sam would just make things harder on him; and two, he didn't want Stephan knowing anything about Sam. Sam's consistent calls made the latter very difficult.

**Dean's P.O.V**

Sam and I finally got back to the motel after a long day of questioning witnesses about the many missing person cases in town, and doing a butt load of research. I had just collapsed on the bed in the hopes of falling fast asleep with nothing else to bother me when my phone started ringing. Ignoring my initial instinct to ignore the call, I look at the screen and see Haley's name.

"Hayls, what's up?" I answered the phone quickly. She was crying extremely hard. I stood up instinctively, not knowing exactly here to deal with someone crying, and began pacing the room. "Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" I asked. When I got only sobs in response I began pleading, "Hayls, I need you to try and calm down and tell me what's going on. Can you do that?" She cried for a minute after, calming herself down. I was still pacing the room, but now in silence, giving her some time to compose herself. Sam went from lying on his bed to sitting at the edge of it, every alert with raised brows staring at me, both of us waiting to find out what has Haley so upset.

"It's Luke," She said between sobs.

At that, I froze in place and my eyes locked on Sam. Sam, noticing my sudden stance, stood up and looked at me with worried eyes. "What about Lucas?" I asked, as calmly as I could. I didn't know him that well, but I knew that both Haley and Sam loved him, and by default that made him mean a lot to me.

She sniffed a few times, trying to compose herself. "He's in the hospital. It's bad Dean. It's really bad." At the end she broke down again.

"What happened to him, Haley?" I asked. I needed to give this information to Sam, who was even more alert now.

"It's Stephan," she cried into the phone.

"Okay, who's Stephan?" I asked. As I said his name, Sam's eyes widened in horror right before his face crumbled, and he fell back onto the bed.

His eyes filled with tears and he was looking at the floor. "Dean," was all he whispered from his daze. He couldn't form a complete sentence, but I understood what he needed.

"Haley, I need you to tell me what hospital you're in. Sam and I are going to be there tonight."

After I finally deciphered where she was through her sobs, Sam and I threw all of our stuff into the trunk and left as fast as we could. The whole time I kept my questions to myself, knowing that asking them wouldn't make us move any faster. Once we were speeding down the empty highway, I finally asked the one question on my mind. "Who is Stephan?"

Sam didn't answer me. He just kept looking out of the window with tears in his eyes, visibly fighting to keep them from falling. "Sammy, I need to know what's going on. Who is this Stephan guy?"

He sighed. "Luke told me a story about him. Only one, but it was enough to see what kind of guy he is and how he is with Luke. It's not good Dean." He spoke low the entire time, trying to keep control of his voice.

"Well, tell me what you know." I told him. I spoke as kind as I could with how frustrated I had become. We had been working hard for the past two days on this case and now we're just up and leaving town, leaving behind whatever the hell it is killing people because Haley is crying her eyes out. Lucas is in the hospital and Sam has decided for the first time in his life he doesn't want to act like this is the doctor Phil show, and share everything? No, this is all bad, and by this point I am not accepting being left in the dark about this douchebag Stephan. Finally Sam began to tell me the story. He spoke low the whole time, but his voice still managed to break when he got to the part where Stephan beat the hell out of Lucas. By the end of the recap, Sam was freely crying and I realized I had begun driving faster. We needed to get to Lucas, now.

**Lucas' P.O.V**

I let him in again, and I instantly regretted it. Things actually were good for a few days. He was being the sweet and gentle Stephan that I met however many years ago, the one who attracted me in the first place. When he saw Sam's name on my phone though, he got curious. At first he didn't make it obvious because he was trying to gain my trust back, but he began snooping through my phone. He listened to a couple of the voicemails Sam had left that I hadn't gotten around to deleting yet. He confronted me with the voicemails, asking who Sam was. I told him the semi truth that he was Haley's friend who I met when I got home from the trip. He called me a liar, and a string of other profanities that hurt, but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to in dealing with him. When he realized that his verbal abuse wasn't taking enough of a toll on me, he began pushing me around and hitting me.

I guess I had gained more courage than I thought I had in leaving him, because I fought back some, pushing him away from me and trying to leave. But when I tried to leave was his final straw. He grabbed my shaggy hair, pulling me to the ground. I hit my head pretty hard in that fall. "You're going to put your hands on me?" He screamed at me. I ignored the yells and began to put a hand to the back of my head where the pain was. "And then you try to leave, as if that is even slightly okay." He was still screaming. He was now sitting on top of me, with his legs on either side of me. He grabbed my hand that had reached up to my head. "Don't fucking move," He said through gritted teeth. His eyes were fierce and piercing on me. I had never seen his rage hit this level, and I began to fear for my life. By this point I was pretty light headed, but the pain in my wrist from him grabbing it so tightly kept me conscious. He struck my face. I couldn't tell if it was a slap or a punch, but it was hard. He got up and left the room. I couldn't tell where he went because the tears in my eyes clouded my vision. I sat up, slowly, and then stood up. My hand went to the back of my head where the pain was and I felt something warm and wet. I looked down to where my head had been and I saw a red stain in the carpet. I was bleeding, great. 'A head injury is just what I need,' I remember thinking to myself before I turned to leave. Right when I turned to face the door I heard his voice behind me. "You're going to try and leave again? Really? You'd of thought I'd knocked some sense into you the first time." He said it in a smug way that made me turn around. I wanted to kick his ass. Right as I turned around to look at him, he was right next to me and he punched me in the side. I heard a cracking sound as his fist met my body. I swung a few times and hit his face twice before the pain in my body set in. He punched me in the face, knocking me off balance and I fell to the side into a dresser. The beating continued and eventually darkness surrounded me. I couldn't feel, see, or hear anything.

I woke up in a bright room. I looked to my side and I saw a man in a white coat standing next to Haley. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Hayls." I said. It came out raspy due to my dry mouth, but she heard me and her tears began to fall again. She grabbed my hand tightly, and she nodded to the doctor who was now leaving. She bent down and kissed my forehead and then my cheeks. Her tears were falling and hitting my face.

"Lucas, I was so worried. You lost so much blood, I didn't know if you'd wake up." She was now sobbing.

"Shh, sh, it's okay, Haley. I'm awake now, see." I smiled to her as she pulled back and stood up again, still not letting go of my hand. "I'll be fine," I guessed. I was in a little bit of pain right now, but I hadn't even looked at my body yet to see how bad the damage was.

Haley just managed a weak smile then her head turned to the door. My gaze followed her, and I saw Sam and Dean standing there. "They got here the same night you were admitted." Haley said as I stared at Sam. Dean came in and handed Haley one of the cups of coffee he was holding.

"Good to see you awake, Luke. You had us worried, man." Dean said, putting a hand on my shoulder, and squeezing. His eyes were compassionate, and his tone was relieved. "I'm going to take Haley down to the cafeteria; she hasn't eaten at all, so now that you're awake, I'm going to make her get some food. We'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

It was nice to know that Dean was looking out for Hayls while I couldn't, taking care of everyone. "Yeah. Of course."

"Luke," Haley began to protest, grabbing on tighter to my hand.

"You need to eat." Dean, Sam and I all said in unison. She took the hint so her and Dean left the room.

Sam walked up to the side of my bed. "Hey."

"Hey," I replied.

He reached down and grabbed my hand, the same one Haley had been holding. We stayed like that for a minute before tears began falling from Sam's eyes. "Sam, it's okay. I'm okay." I said gently.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Was all he said.

"Sammy, look at me. I'll be fine. I'll be up and at 'em before you know it."

He bent down and kissed my cheek. "What happened?" He asked. The tone of his voice was so hurt and vulnerable, that dismissing his question like I wished to do would have seemed to break him.

"He came after you left. Somehow he got me thinking that things would be okay."

"That's why you stopped answering my calls." Sam concluded, nodding his head.

"Yeah. But then he saw my phone and the voicemails. He got upset and started hitting me. It would have been over quickly and much less dramatically," I said motioning to the hospital room, "except for this time, I pushed him away from me and tried to leave. It just pissed him off and well, now here I am." I said with a sigh.

Sam's face was filled with shock. "He did this because of my voicemails?" He asked, disgusted.

"Sammy, no." I said gently. I wasn't going to let him blame himself. "I was the idiot who let him back into my life. It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is. Letting you go back to him in the first place, I should have been here, by your side. I shouldn't have let him get to you and hurt you." His tone was getting harsher with every word. The anger in his eyes was worse than I thought he could manage with that soft puppy dog face of his. But, even though everything about him, his voice, his stance, his expression, showed nothing but pure anger, the grip he had on my hand was soft and comforting, and it never changed. "And then, when you stopped answering my calls, I should have taken a fucking hint, and left you alone, but I had to be the annoying screw up that I am and send Stephan over the edge." He practically spat his name out. "And now you're in here. You were in a coma due to severe head injury, you've got three broken ribs, and bruises from head to toe." He lifted his other hand and grazed my cheek with it. "I am so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"Sammy," I rested my head in his hand. "This is not your fault. Not one bit of it. But I am glad you're here now. I just hope this isn't what it takes to get you to come and visit me. I don't know how much of this I can stand." I joked with him.

His face softened. "You're not funny, at all." I couldn't help but laugh, but it hurt my ribs.

"Ohh ow!" I winced at the pain, still laughing.

"Whoa, take it easy there." Dean said, walking in with Haley, holding hands. They walked to the other side of my bed and sat down in the chairs. "How're you feeling?"

"Uh, I've been better. Hurts to laugh, I guess." I answered.

We all talked for a while. Haley asked me what all happened before she found me in my apartment, and I explained once more how everything happened. Dean and Sam both winced as I told my story. Haley looked sad, just as Sam did, but Dean looked angry. He looked even more furious than Sam had. When I finished telling them what happened, Dean locked eyes with me and said, "Luke, I promise, Stephan will not hurt you again." I just nodded my head to him.

After that, conversation got light again, and eventually Dean and Haley fell asleep in the chairs they were sitting in. Sam had pulled a chair up next to my bed so he could rest his head on the bed while he held my hand throughout the night. I was massaging his scalp as he was falling asleep, but then he pulled away and stood up. He turned my face toward him, and held my chin in place as he bent down and put his mouth to mine. I parted my lips and kissed him back with force and passion, not allowing it to start off slow. I moved my hands up his neck to the back of his head, holding him to me. We made out with a growing passion for a couple of minutes, before he pulled away from me. He smiled, breathless. "You should get some sleep."

I whined in protest. "I was in a coma, I got my sleep."

"It's not the same thing," he laughed, and bent down, gently placing his lips on mine then moving away before I got the chance to hold him there again. "Go to sleep. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you. I'll be here when you wake up, beautiful." He smiled showing off his dimples.

"Fine," I sighed, smiling back at him. He sat back down, grabbing my hand again, and laying his head next to my leg. "Sam, why don't you just lay up here with me?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "You have broken ribs, and I don't think trying to squeeze onto that little bed is going to help the healing process at all."

"It might." I said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed and stood up. 'Yes! It worked.' I thought to myself and I scooted over in the bed, making room.

"Your broken ribs are on the other side, right?" He double checked before trying to get into the bed.

"Yes, the other side. You will not break me, Sammy. I promise." I patted the space next to me, inviting him into my bed.

He laid down reaching an arm under me allowing me to cuddle into him. I fell asleep within a few minute of lying there with him. The pain seems to subside when I was in his arms. I fell asleep encompassed by pure bliss.

**Haley's P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the night, still holding hands with a sleeping Dean. I hadn't been able to sleep a full night since I found Luke in his apartment a week ago. I've been here every night, just getting a few minutes of rest here or there, just enough to keep me going throughout the day. Having Sam and Dean here with me is helping a lot, but I still can't believe Stephan could put Luke in the hospital. Actually, no, I take that back. I can believe that Stephan could do this, but I can't believe Luke would go back to him and not tell me. When I walked in and saw Lucas lying there, I put the pieces together though. There was no way it was anyone but Stephan.

I stood up, leaving Dean momentarily, and walked over to the bed. I saw Sam squeezed into the bed with Lucas. It looked like an extremely tight fit, but they both looked comfortable nuzzled up into each other. Sam was finally sleeping. He'd gotten less sleep than I had, he was sure that Lucas was going to wake up any second and he wasn't going to be asleep when that happened. I placed my hand on Luke's cheek, looking down at him. He wasn't lifeless anymore, he was back and I didn't have to worry about losing him again.

"You okay?" I heard Dean's sleepy voice behind me and turned to face him.

"Yeah, I was just checking on the boys." I said, walking back to him on the uncomfortable chairs.

He laughed at me and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You sound like a worried mom."

I laughed too, I guess I did sound like a worried mother. "Yeah, well they're my boys."

He hugged me tight. "I know, Hayls." He sighed into my hair. "You know, you should try sleeping through the night. Everyone will still be here in the morning."

I sighed and got more comfortable laying across his lap, and tried to let the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and his deep breaths soothe me to sleep. I was close, but then he said something.

"Haley, I'm not going to let that dick, Stephan, get away with doing this to Luke,"

I looked up at his eyes. They were full of hurt and anger. "Dean, all we have to do is call the police; they'll take care of it."

"The police don't take care of anything." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want you getting hurt Dean. Just leave it alone." The second those words left my mouth I regretted them.

"Have you seen all of the damage this guy has done here? You can't sleep or eat Haley, Sam's just as bad if not worse, and Lucas has just gotten out of a six day coma. I'm sorry, I can't leave this alone. This is my family he's messing with now, and that is something I don't take lightly. I won't get hurt, no that will not be me." He said, his tone full of anger. I knew the anger wasn't directed towards me, it was directed towards Stephan, but I couldn't help but flinch at the way he spat the words. He looked down at me, softening his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I really can't let it go, Hayls."

"I understand, Dean. And trust me; no one wants him to pay more than I do. Just, be careful, whatever you do. I have your back." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Get some sleep." He said in a whisper, so I laid my head on his shoulder once again and kissed his neck.

"Goodnight, Dean."

**Sam's P.O.V**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. My head shot up, instinctively, only to see it was Dean.

"Sam, we need to talk." He whispered, backing up so I could get out of the hospital bed.

I followed him out of the room, trying to wake myself up. "What's up Dean? What time is it?" I was rubbing my eyes, adjusting to the bright hallway.

"It's about three, maybe four. I don't know. Anyway, I couldn't sleep. This whole Stephan thing has got me worked up." He looked tired, like he hadn't slept at all in days. I know we've all had a rough week, but somehow Dean looked worse than any of us.

"I know, Dean."

"We can't just let this go, you know. He's has to get what he deserves for doing this to Luke." He said, cutting me off. His anger was growing by the second. I could see it in him, it wasn't that he cared this much about Lucas, I'm not really sure how he feels about Luke; this was for Haley and me. He didn't want someone both of us cared for so much hurt because it hurt us. That's just how Dean is, but that also means he's going to do something stupid.

"Dean, trust me I know. Stephan will get what's coming to him in due time, but right now Lucas is doing better, so we can try and rest and think clearly." He started to interrupt me. "Dude, you look horrible, the only thing you need to think about doing is sleeping. Tomorrow we'll talk more about this, okay?"

The anger in his eyes faded and was replaced by an even sleepier look. I put my hand on his shoulder, leading him back into the room. "Yeah, you're right." He yawned, walking back to his chair next to Haley.

I stood next to the bed, contemplating whether I should get back in or just sit back in the chair next to the bed. I decided on the chair because I knew that wouldn't wake Lucas up. As I sat down, resting my head on the bed, I reached up and wrapped his hand in mine, and I dozed off right away.

I woke up to Lucas yelling. "Get the fuck out of here!" My head snapped up and I looked at Luke. He was looking to the door of the fairly large room. My gaze followed his and I saw a blonde, muscular man standing there. He had a smirk on his face, and sharp grey eyes.

Then I heard Haley screaming from the other side of the room. "Some fucking nerve you have showing your ugly ass here! Leave Stephan!"

Both Dean and I jumped up when she said the name Stephan. My eyes shot to Dean, and his eyes flickered to me. He looked like he was going to rip his head off. Every piece of me wanted to do exactly what Dean wants. I want to make Stephan pay for putting Lucas in here. I wanted to rip him apart, but I know that the hospital is not the place for that. I shook my head at Dean, as if to say, "Not here." His eyes burned with rage and his fists were clenched, but he knew why that would be bad. Haley was holding him back, just in case. I went to walk towards Stephan, but I realized Lucas was holding my hand tightly keeping me where I was.

"Hello, Lucas. Haley. Who are your friends?" Stephan finally said, still with the smirk on his face. The sound of his voice made me want to lunge and beat him until all he was, was a bloody mess. Lucas held my hand even tighter. I relaxed a bit, and looked to Lucas with the warmest facial expression I could gather.

"It's okay." I mouthed to him and he released his tight grip. I walked over to Stephan, and Dean was now by my side. Dean and I both towered over him. "I think you need to go." I said quietly, yet sharply.

"Don't worry. We'll have a chance to get acquainted, very soon." Dean said with a smirk on his face that was much more effective than Stephan's. He looked between the two of us, then back to Lucas. "Oh Lucas isn't going to help you, buddy. You better just head out now." I shouldn't have been surprised at how calm Dean sounded seeing as he can usually keep his cool in situations like this, but it still surprised me.

"Yeah, we will get better acquainted later." He said, still smirking, but the look in his eyes faltered. He hadn't been expecting us. He turned around and walked out of the room.

I looked to Dean. His face was very calm, if I didn't know him so well, I would have thought that Stephan's presence hadn't faded him at all, but he was pissed. He looked at me. "You okay, Sammy?" He asked.

"Yeah. How're you doing?"

"Fine. We'll talk about this later."

I nodded to him and we both turned around and walked to the bed where Haley was now standing, holding Lucas' hand. When I got to Lucas, I wrapped him in a hug and let him release the tears he had been holding back. I looked up at Dean, over a sobbing Lucas. With a clenched jaw I nodded to him, he understood and nodded back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is still leading up to more drama to unfold a little bit later in the chapters to come. <strong>

**Leave reviews and let me know what you think about the story so far. **

**What do you think Sam and Dean should do to Stephan? How is it going to effect Luke and Haley?**

**Any idea's as to what's going to happen next? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's P.O.V**

"You guys can't kill him." Haley said sharply in a whisper to us as we walked to the cafeteria.

"The hell we can't." Dean replied.

"Granted, you guys kill a lot of things, but you don't kill humans, you do not kill people." She explained.

"Are you seriously going to say the heart of that thing is human, after what he did to Luke, and who knows who else? Do you really believe that the world is better with him in it?" I spoke up, causing them both to stop and turn towards me.

"Sammy," Haley was speaking softly now. "How I see him doesn't matter, that isn't for me to decide." I knew she was right. But the part of me that hated Stephan was louder than my sensibility at this point.

"Let's go sit down, clear our heads." Dean said, and we followed him to an empty table in the corner of the room, out of earshot of everyone else. He turned to Haley, who was sitting on the left of him. "I see where you're coming from, I do, but he's causing a lot of damage, and I'm sure Lucas isn't the only one."

"I'm not saying that nothing should be done. I am, however, saying that killing him is a bit much." Dean went to interrupt her, but she put a finger up halting his words. "No, listen. I want Stephan gone, out of the picture forever, and whether he's locked up, in another country, dead, I don't care. I just want him gone. I don't, on the other hand, want you boys to kill him. You have had enough trouble with the law, and that's from you saving people from all of those supernatural creatures. An actual murder on your hands, plus getting Lucas caught up in that; it's just something we don't need. Getting rid of him, yes we need to figure that out, but murdering him isn't the smartest way. Not now, at least." She looked back and forth to both of us.

I sighed. "You're right." She was always right.

Dean seemed as defeated as I did, with his head in his hands. "So what do we do?"

"Well, right now, we should get some food and head back up to Luke. I doubt he wants to be alone right now. We can talk more about this tonight after he falls asleep." She got up, and we followed her.

**Lucas' P.O.V**

I can't believe he would actually come here after that. When I saw him I freaked out. I couldn't care less about what he does to me. I figured a while ago that he would be the death of me, but for him to come anywhere near Sam is something I won't allow. I know that Sam could take him, it's clear. Sam and Dean are both pretty strong guys to say the least, but there is something about Stephan that I just don't want around Sam.

The whole morning fiasco was replaying in my head when Haley, Sam, and Dean walked back into the room with food. They all had fake smiles plastered on their faces and concern in their eyes. "I'm fine really. I didn't mean to freak out earlier. I just didn't expect to see him so soon."

"No, your reaction was fine, Luke. He shouldn't have been here. And I think I reacted worse than you." Haley laughed, and a real smile broke out on her face.

Everyone sat down around the bed I was stuck in, and we ate the hospital food. Dean complained just about the whole time, and Sam made fun of him. Other than the fact that we were in the hospital, it felt pretty normal and like life was going to be good again, but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, that I was being watched. When the door opened I nearly jumped out of the bed out of a mixture of shock and fear. I was stunned. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Haley looking at me, and then turn her gaze to the door.

"Damon, you shouldn't be here." She said very calmly.

Damon is Stephan's older brother. I know that he isn't as violent as Stephan, but the last thing I need around me is either of them right now. Him being here is like Stephan being here in my opinion, and I can't deal with that.

"Look, I heard about what happened. I just wanted to make sure Luke is okay." Damon said to Haley, and it calmed me down a bit. I know Damon wouldn't hurt me. Damon has the personality that I thought Stephan had, the thing that made me fall for him in the first place. The only difference is, that is the real Damon, and Stephan just acted that way to get what he wanted.

"I get you, I do, but I don't think it's the right time. Steph showed up earlier and it was just all bad." Haley was explaining as gently as she could. We both got along with Damon.

"He showed up here?" He yelled. "What is wrong with him?" Damon, clearly didn't know what his brother has been up to. "Are you okay, Lucas?" His eyes were filled with concern. I couldn't turn him away.

Haley, was about to ask him to go when I interrupted. "It's okay, Hayls. Yeah, Damon, I'm fine." Damon walked into the room and beside my bed, standing beside Sam. "Damon, this is Sam and Dean, and guys this is Damon, Stephan's brother." I was looking at Sam as I said that last part. His eyes widened then he quickly glanced at Dean, but it was so fast I thought only I had noticed it. He quickly stood up and shook Damon's Hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said friendly, with a smile.

We all sat there for a couple of hours talking before Damon had to leave. Over the next week he visited about every day. Everyone seemed to get along, and Sam and Dean never mentioned anything about how it was Stephan's brother, and neither of them treated him badly. Finally, after that week I was released from the hospital, and Haley insisted I stay with her until I had fully recovered from all of the broken bones. Sam and Dean stayed there with us, and I spent every night in Sam's arms; I woke up to and fell asleep to the feeling of Sam's lips against mine. Every day, Damon would come and hang out. We didn't spend a lot of time out of the apartment because I was recovering, and Haley decided to be extra protective of me and keep me locked in, so we all watched movies and talked. It got boring sometimes, but I kept good company, so I was happy.

**Haley's P.O.V**

There was no more talk about killing Stephan because we all really like his brother, and we couldn't imagine doing that to him. That alone was a relief. But on top of that, I had Dean for a few weeks. Things were starting to feel like we were actually together, in a relationship. When we'd all lounge around watching old movies, he would put his arm around me or hold my hand. It's the little things, such as kissing me on the cheek before he'd leave the room, which just made the butterflies in my stomach come alive.

The optimistic side of me kept saying to just be happy, because I have him here in my grasp and I have his lips to kiss every night, and his hand to hold through the hard times, but the realist in me won't stop saying 'he's going to leave, everyone leaves.' Eventually the realist in me took over, and I mentioned it to Dean.

We were cuddled in the bed, we had woken up a while ago but neither of us was ready to start the day. "Hey, hun?" I asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah?" He answered in a whisper in my ear. Feeling him so close to me almost made me chicken out. Almost.

"I love having you here, obviously," I squeezed his hand, "but I know that eventually you guys are going to leave." I trailed off. I wish I hadn't started this conversation.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. I didn't want to cry, so to keep control I decided not to say anything yet. He took my silence as a cue to keep talking. "Hayls, I don't really know what to say here. I don't know when we're leaving, but it's not right now. I love being here with you, and Sam feels the same way. Right now it's going to stay that way. I don't know when we're going to have to leave, but it's not happening now, I promise you that." His sleepy voice was rough yet soothing in my ear. He hugged me tighter to him.

"Can you just give me a heads up before you have to go? That's all I ask."

"Of course." He kissed my cheek.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I really like Damon, yeah, he's a cool guy, but It annoys me how he is always here. I want to spend some alone time with Lucas, but here Damon is, every day. Then at night he has to take the pain medication and he falls asleep, and the cycle repeats. Yes, I do get to spend a lot of time with him, but we're never alone for more than five minutes. I know it's stupid to be jealous of Damon, I don't even know if he swings that way, but I can't help it. When he makes Luke smile and laugh, it makes me mad. I have to calm myself down because I know it's stupid, and unreasonable.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I just got home from Haley's house. Luke had to take his medicine and Sam was helping him to the room, so I decided I should leave. Stephan's car was parked out front. "Great, always love dealing with him." I said under my breath as I walked into my house.

"Hey big brother!" I heard Stephan yell as I closed the door behind me.

As I walked into the living room where he was I responded. "Hey Steph, what's going on?"

I put all of my stuff down on a side table and went to the closet to put my jacket away. "Oh nothing. Where've you been all day?"

"Oh, just out. Why?" I couldn't tell him I was with Lucas. He knows that I've liked him, and he's already upset about him being with Sam, the last thing I need is for him coming at me for trying to 'take what's his.'

"No reason." He was smiling, meaning he was up to something. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Stephan," I was about to kick him out, but I decided against it. I just shook my head. "Never mind."

I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with some water. When I came out, he had my phone in my hand. 'Shit.' He looked pissed. "What are you, a crazy, jealous, girlfriend, stalking through my phone?" I joked, grabbing my phone back from him. I know I have some texts from Luke in there, and calls from him in the call log.

"You're seeing Lucas? Really Damon?" I could tell he was trying to keep himself calm.

"What are you talking about, Stephan?"

"Don't try to bullshit me, I know you like him. You always have, and now you think I'm out of the picture, so you're making your move?" He wasn't holding back the anger in his voice, but he stayed sitting down in the chair, not moving.

"It isn't like that at all, Stephan so stop with the drama. Yes, I am hanging out with Luke, but I'm not seeing him. Just so you know, you are out of the picture though." I found myself getting more and more upset with his attitude.

"Oh am I?" He stood up, walking towards me.

"Yeah. You didn't know? He's with Sam now; you've seen him, right? When you went to the hospital to see your handy work?" I basically spat the words at him. It hurt me to say that Luke was with Sam, but I knew that it would hurt him more. "You know, you'd think after you put someone in the hospital, nearly killing them, you'd get out of their lives, but not you. You're a real piece of work, Stephan." I laughed a dry laugh in his face.

He pushed me back. "You don't know what you're talking about Damon."

I shoved him back, "Really, you think I don't know what you did to Lucas, because of your jealousy?" I laughed again. Every time I laughed, with everything I said, I could see the anger in his eyes grow. "You think I don't know how much it kills you that right after he left you on vacation, he comes back here and is in someone else's arms? Oh and by the way he's enjoying every second of it too."

He punched me in the face, and I punched him back. We went back and forth, blow for blow. Somehow we migrated into the kitchen, still fighting. I got one good jaw shot that took him back. He fell back against the counter. I stood back, allowing him the time to get up. I didn't want to fight with Stephan like this, his temper just makes it impossible to avoid sometimes, and he knows all of the buttons to push to make me want to strangle him. When he stood up, he had a knife in his hands.

"What, are you going to stab me, little brother?" I asked incredulously.

"You know what, Damon? Don't pull that _little brother_ shit with me, okay. Big brothers don't treat you like this; they don't go behind your back to get into your **boyfriend's** bed! _**Big brothers**_ have your back and are there for you. I don't know, D, but none of those things seem to define you." As he spat the words at me, he walked forward, waiving the knife in the air.

I slowly backed away from him, realizing that this time he may actually try to kill me. 'No, he can't do it. No matter how much we fight, we're brothers,' I thought to myself. That thought made me stop backing away. I stood my ground. "Steph put the knife down. You aren't going to do anything with that." I said this as firmly as I could.

"Oh really now?" He said, with an evil grin on his face.

The thick sarcasm in his voice drove me crazy. It's what made me provoke him the way I did. "Steph, you may have been able to beat up on Luke, but that was because he didn't know better to fight back against you. I've dealt with you your whole life, Stephy. You won't, you can't, do anything to me."

With that he lunged at me, knife first. I hit his hand away before the knife could hit me. When I hit him away, he lost his balance but caught himself on me with his left hand. He curled his hand into a fist and knocked me down. As I was starting to get up, I saw him lunging at me again. I quickly got up and moved out of the way, but the knife sliced my arm.

Both of us stopped as we saw the abundance of blood coming from the flesh wound. I looked from the cut to him. "What the fuck Stephan?"

"I won't do it, Damon? Do you really think I won't?" He asked, his words were sharp with venom.

I looked at him, still waving the knife around, disbelieving. "So what, you want to kill me? You're going to try and kill me?" I asked, and it sounded like a joke. It had to be a joke.

"No, Dame. I'm not going to try and kill you. I am going to." He said it as though he was talking about what he was doing for the weekend, or something. It was so nonchalant, it was scary.

I was taken aback by his words, but when he lunged at me the third time I reacted quickly pushing him away, and punching him in the face to keep him off of me. As he fell away from me, I grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the large knife. We had a power struggle, as I tried to force the weapon out of his hand.

**Stephan's P.O.V**

Damon was trying to get the knife out of my hand, but I couldn't let him do that. I gripped the knife as though I was holding on for dear life, and I leaned away from him, then kicked him in the gut, getting him to back off. I propped myself up, and started to get up.

This time, he lunged at me. I put my left hand, the one that wasn't holding the knife, out to block him from hitting me. He slid off of my hand and fell on my right arm. I felt a sharp pain in my side, and I pushed Damon off of me with my left arm. I looked towards him and his eyes were glued to my side. The expression on his face was one of pure pain and disgust.

"Shit," I muttered, looking back at my own side, with the knife buried deep into my flesh. I went to go pull it out, to see how bad it was, but I already knew. I needed to get to the hospital. I pulled the blade out slowly, and the blood poured out, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Damon stood up and stared down at me. I chose to ignore his presence and try to get up myself. I do want to kill him. I want to just get him out of my life for good; he isn't a brother of mine anymore. Brothers don't go behind your back, they don't go against you. As I was trying to get up, he reached for my arm to help me up.

I snatched my arm away from him. "Get the fuck away from me Damon."

"Will you stop acting like a child? Throwing a temper tantrum right now isn't going to help you." He said through gritted teeth, as he reached down once again to grab me.

"I'm serious, let me go!" I yelled at him, trying to pull away again, but his grip was too tight. So, I reached the other arm down and swiped the knife from the ground and swung it at him.

"Christ, Damon! Fine, I'll leave you the fuck alone. Get help yourself." He spat the words at me, and pushed me away from him.

I don't know if it was due to clumsiness or loss of blood, or even the alcohol in my system, but either way, I lost my balance and fell back to where I was before. This time, I hit my head. It stunned me at first, and I had piercing pain running through my skull. It felt like the world's greatest migraine. I went to get up again, but a wave of dizziness hit me causing me to remain lying down. Black dots began to cloud my vision.

"Fuck, Stephan, are you okay?" Damon said, but his voice was muffled. I saw him bend down towards me and lift my head from the floor. His facial expression changed, it was pure horror. "There's a lot of blood, Steph." His voice was muffles even more this time. His face was fading more and more, and all I could hear was the sound of my own shallow breathing. Soon everything was black, no more sight, no more sound, no more Damon, no more pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sam's P.O.V**

Dean and Haley left about a couple of hours ago, they said they needed to get out of the house. I completely understood. As much as I loved staying here with Luke, making sure that he was steadily getting better and recovering to the fullest extent, I was getting antsy too. Luke was getting better, a lot better actually. But his bones were still healing, and going out seemed like it wouldn't be right, just yet. In about a week, the doctor had said, things should be fine and he could return back to his life.

As much as I didn't want to be cooped up in the apartment, I was happy to finally be alone with Luke. Damon hadn't come over yet today, so we were the only ones here. We cuddled on the couch watching some tv movie. I unlocked my fingers from his to reach up to his face. I turned his head so he faced me and lowered my head so my lips met his. It started out slow and soft but he parted his lips and pushed his entire body even closer to me, making the kiss more urgent.

Without breaking away, or slowing down, Luke turned his body around so he was now facing me. He didn't stop there; he threw his leg over my body, so I was lying on my back and he was straddling me. One of my hands was at the base of his neck, while the fingers of my other hand were intertwined in his scruffy hair. His hands were at my side at first then began running across my chest. Then they were back at my hips. He began to lift my shirt up. He moved slowly, feeling my bare chest against his hands. His mouth against mine was even more passionate and urgent as he slowly moved his hands up my body, taking my shirt with them. He bit down on my bottom lip, causing my eyes to flutter open and a moan to escape my lips. He was staring down at me with passionate eyes that made me want him even more than I already did.

He was sitting up on me, looking down into my eyes. I felt him move to finally take my shirt off when we heard the door open. We both froze where we were.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'll go." I heard Damon say.

Luke turned his head, "No, no. It's okay. Come in."

I sighed and brought my hands to my face. 'Fucking Damon,' I thought to myself. Lucas climbed off of me and I sat up, adjusting my shirt.

"No, you guys are busy; I should have called first or something." He said as he turned and began to leave. Now that I was sitting up I could see Damon's face. He looked horrible. His face was red and blotchy, and was that blood on his clothes?

"No we're not Damon, come in." Luke said, finally making Damon turn back around.

"Not anymore." I said under my breath, and Luke looked at me with a smile on his face, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Damon walked over to the couch we were sitting on and sat down next to Luke. "Damon, what's wrong? What happened?" Lucas asked, his voice thick with worry and confusion. Damon's eyes quickly filled with tears as he shook his head. Lucas grabbed Damon's hands in his, which really upset me but I let it go.

"Stephan," He paused. His voice was low, "he's dead." The tears spilled out and rolled down his cheeks.

I heard Luke gasp. "What?" He then asked.

"He died last night." Damon said.

Lucas just sat there, staring off into space. I knew this was hurting him. As much as I hated thinking about Lucas still having feelings for Stephan, it was stupid to think he didn't. No matter what Stephan had done to him, Lucas went back to him; some part of him loved that evil mad. So, it didn't surprise me that there was a certain sadness in Lucas when he found out about the death.

"How did it happen?" I asked after a moment.

Damon looked up at me and locked his gaze in mine. "Last night when I got home he was at my house. He was drunk and pissed off that I've been spending my time over here. We got into a pretty big fight and he pulled out a knife." He trailed off, dropping his gaze to his hands in Lucas'. "We fought some more, and I fell on him. When I got up I saw that the knife had stabbed him. He pulled it out and there was a lot blood. I tried helping him up, but he wouldn't let me. He struggled against me then fell back and hit his head. I called the paramedics but it was too late. He bled out." He snapped out of his daze and looked back at me. "I've been at the police station all morning going over how it happened."

He took one hand away from Luke's and wiped the tears from his face. The movements made Lucas snap out of his trance as well and wipe the tears away from his face. I tried to feel bad about Stephan dying but I really couldn't. I did, however feel bad for Damon. No matter how bad he was, Stephan was his brother.

The door opened once again, Haley and Dean laughed loudly as they made their way into the apartment. I shot Dean a look and he shut up right away. Haley noticed the way Luke and Damon were both crying. "What happened?" She asked, walking toward us on the couch. I stood up and moved towards Dean, Haley took my seat.

"Stephan's dead." Lucas finally spoke. His voice was low, as if he was trying to keep it under control.

Haley looked at Dean and I with a worried look on her face. She didn't know what to say. She turned her attention back to the two men sitting on the couch. She hugged Luke, "Are you okay?"

Lucas shook his head and spoke up. "I'm fine. Damon, are you okay?" His voice was back to normal.

"I'll be fine. I just needed to come and tell you. I better be going. I've got to go clean up. I'll see you guys later." He said quickly then got up and left.

Lucas looked around the room at all of us, and we all stared back at him. None of us dared say anything to him. We didn't know how he was reacting and we didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Luke sighed. "I'm fine, really. As bad as I feel to say it, I feel a bit better knowing he can't hurt anyone anymore. I am worried about Damon though."

We hung around the apartment for about an hour more, not really doing anything, then Luke asked me if we could go for a walk, which I gladly agreed to.

We walked to the park a few blocks away from Haley's apartment and walked around the pond there. Lucas had grabbed my hand and I gave his a squeeze. I turned to look at him and he was blushing.

"What?" I asked, not being able to contain a smile.

"Nothing," He answered, looking away from me. His cheeks got even more red.

"C'mon, tell me." I said, stopping.

He felt me stop and stood in front of me. "Sam," he whined, and it only made me pull him closer me. "Fine, I'll tell you." He said, as he stopped pulling away from me and put his arms around my neck. "The first day we met, well that night, I had a dream about us, here in this park." He blushed again.

"Oh really? And what happened?" I asked hugging him a little tighter.

He smiled, rolling his eyes, and gentely pushed away from me, grabbing my hand again. "Nothing, lets walk."

I did as he asked and after we walked a little bit longer I noticed he slowed down. "Here lets go sit down." I suggested, pointing to a big tree that had a lot of shade.

I started to lead us over there, but he stopped. I looked back at him and he was blushing again. He laughed, "No, let's walk a little bit longer."

"What happened in this dream?" I asked, laughing at him.

"Nothing," He repeated.

"Fine, then let's go sit down under the tree." I said, leading him over to the tree. He followed, reluctantly.

**Haley's P.O.V**

After everyone left, Dean and I collapsed on the couch. I was in shock to get the news that Stephan was dead. I wasn't necessarily sad or upset about it, but I was stunned that it had happened. I cuddled into Dean's side as we sat there. "Do you think Luke is okay?" Dean asked as one of his hands massaged the back of my neck.

"I think so. I know he may be upset about it, I mean wouldn't anyone be after finding out that someone you once loved is dead?" I asked, trying to justify why Lucas reacted the way he had.

"No, yeah I completely understand that," Dean said, "and that's why I'm asking, I guess."

"Well, he has Sam now, so I'm sure he'll be fine." I answered.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We stayed on the couch for a while, lost in our own thoughts. I was sure he was still worrying about Sam and Lucas, but I couldn't force myself to dwell on that any longer. I know it just happened, but Stephan meant so little to me at this point, that I do believe everyone, including Damon, is better off without him, and with time, everyone who was affected by his death will recover from this. My mind was somewhere else entirely.

***Flashback*  
><strong>"Will you all just go and actually get some sleep please? I'm here surrounded by doctors, I'm okay." Lucas was pleading with Sam, Dean, and I to leave. We all looked like the walking dead at this point because none of us had gotten a full night sleep.

"Lucas, we are all here for you, okay. We're not leaving." I said to him, a yawn escaped my mouth at the end.

He sighed and fell back to his pillow dramatically, before quickly wincing in pain. "Look, I'm not asking you guys to leave forever; I'm just saying go sleep for a few hours, at least. Seeing you all like this is killing me."

"He's right," Dean said, making both Sam and I glare at him. "We should get some sleep and then come back. I'm sure none of us are good company when half of the things that come out of our mouths are yawns, while the rest is slurred and mumbled. If we get some sleep we can actually be here for Luke." Dean explained, smiling and nodding his head at Luke.

I sighed, giving in easily, because I knew he was right. "Fine, but we'll be back later."

"I'm not leaving." Sam said stubbornly, with his arms folded across his chest. I almost laughed due to his resemblance of a child throwing a tantrum. I could tell his stance was meant to be strong and possibly intimidating, but between him being exhausted and his puppy dog eyes, the only look Sam managed to make was adorable.

"Sammy," Lucas started, but Sam interrupted.

"I can push the chairs together or lay with you. It doesn't matter what I do, but I'm staying here with you." The tone in his voice basically said 'and that is that.'

Lucas sighed again, this time in defeat. "Fine."

Dean put his hand at the small of my back, gesturing that it was time to leave. "We'll be back later," I said, and Dean and I left the hospital.

When we got to the apartment we were both so tired, we quickly shed our clothes, changing into something comfortable and collapsed on the bed and passed out. I woke up a few hours later and looked over to see Dean lying on his back, still asleep. I considered waking him up, but instead I allowed my dream to run through my head again, before I forgot it.

I turned over to look at Dean sleeping, and I suddenly really wanted him to wake up. I sat up on my knees and got closer to him. I gentely moved one leg over his hips to the other side of his body, now straddling him. I slowly leaned forward, my hands on either side of him to steady myself. I put my lips to his jawline and moved them up to his ear.

"Wake up," I whispered in his ear, bringing my teeth to his ear lobe, biting gently. I felt him slightly move under me, and slightly turn his head to look at me. 'Just what I wanted,' I thought as I moved my hands from the bed to his biceps, keeping my mouth to his ear. I moaned in his ear, "mmmmmm good morning, Dean"

I felt him adjust himself under me, and I sat up slightly to look him in the eyes. He smiled. "Morning," he said as he lifted his head to fill the space between our faces and catch my lips. His hands moved up to my hips, holding me there. I felt his tongue at my lips and I parted them, allowing him entrance. We made out passionately for a few minutes before I broke away.

I moved my hands from his muscular arms down to the tops of the sweats he was wearing, tugging at them, giving him a hint at where this was going, if he hadn't already gotten that. Before I knew it, he flipped over so I was lying on the bed and he was hovering over me, with a smirk playing on his lips. I reached up to his neck, pulling his face back down to mine, to continue our passionate kiss, moving my hands down to pull his shirt off, breaking our lip lock only momentarily to discard of his shirt.

As we continued making out, Dean began pulling my shirt up, but when he got it about half way up, he pulled away from my lips, and asked, "Are you sure?" I just smiled, reached down and pulled my shirt the rest of the way off, and then pulled Dean back to me.  
><strong>*End flashback*<strong>

We were so caught up in the moment; we didn't even think to get protection. Normally, I'm on the pill, but I missed a couple of days because of all of the stress of Luke being in the hospital. Even afterwards I didn't think anything of it, but I realized that I'm over a week late. I'm almost positive that I'm late because I forgot to take the pill and my body is just reacting to that, but I can't silence that nagging in the back of my mind that I might be pregnant.

"What?" I said, realizing Dean said something that I did not comprehend right away.

"I asked, what are you thinking about?" He said, stroking my hair out of my face.

'No way in hell I'm telling you right now,' I thought. "Nothing really, just these past couple of weeks." I answered, half honestly. "What about you?"

"Hmm, same," he said, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

We stayed there, silently cuddled up for a while before me moved into the bedroom.

**Lucas' P.O.V**

"So about this dream?" Sam asked, as he sat down, leaning against the tree, pulling me down with him.

I sighed, "Fine I'll tell you." I told him the first part of the dream, and blushed furiously the entire time.

I paused before I got to the Stephan part, not sure if I should say anything about it. He caught me hesitation and playfully asked, "What? What happened next?" He had this big goofy grin on his face, that made me lean in and kiss him. As I did that, I realized it would be the perfect distraction from my dream, so I locked our lips together and adjusted my body so we were both more comfortable. I pushed my body against his, and his hands were on me instantly. I smiled at my victory, but it was short lived. He pushed me gently back, and smiled at me. "As much as I want to pick up where we left off earlier, and trust me I do, I don't think this is the right place for it." He looked from side to side, gesturing for me to do the same.

I let out a chuckle, "Yeah, you're probably right."

We laid there for a minute, in silence. "So, are you going to tell me the rest of your dream?"

I debated it, that I thought, 'Fuck it, why not?' I told him about Stephan coming and ruining it and hurting him, and me just being helpless to it all.

He turned my head so I was facing him. He could see how upset I was by it, and I could tell he wanted to calm me down. "Luke, it was just a dream. And Stephan can't hurt anyone anymore, okay. He's gone." His voice was soft and warm, very comforting.

"I know. He just always messes things up." I said, still looking into Sam's beautiful eyes.

"Well, he can't anymore." He said, kissing my lips and ending the conversation.

We went back to the apartment after it got dark, and I took the last of my medicine, which knocked me out. Over the next few days, Damon was over every day all day long. I could see Sam getting annoyed, but he didn't say anything because we all knew Damon was hurting.

Today, Sam was really fed up with both being in the house and being around Damon, so he said he was going to go out for the day.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked him, not wanting him to leave.

"I don't know, for a walk, to the library, anywhere. I really just need a few hours. I'll be back a little bit later." He said, kissed my cheek, and then left.

I walked back to the couch where Damon was sitting, and plopped down. "I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head, "No. It's fine. He's just doesn't like being cooped up in the house," I lied. "So, how are you doing?" Damon has been up and down since his brother's death. Some days he's doing fine with dealing with the fact that he's gone, but other days he's a mess talking about how he killed his brother. I've been doing my best to be there for him, but its driving me and Sam apart. Since the funeral he's been better though.

"I'm doing about the same. I don't really want to talk about Stephan; I just need to get over this."

"Damon, your brother is dead; it's not something you can easily get over." I said, a little sharper than I had intended.

"I know, but I can't dwell forever." He sighed, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I put my arm around him, holding him there. "It'll get easier, and I'm here for you, we all are." He nodded his head. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

Before he could answer, Dean and Haley walked out of her room. "Hey guys," Haley said, looking at us with a worried expression. "What are you guys up to?"

All of a sudden I felt uncomfortable with my arm around Damon so I retracted my arm and sat up, "Uh, I think we're going to watch a movie, care to join?"

Haley shook her head, "No, we're going to go out."

"Where's Sammy at?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He said he needed a few hours to himself and then he left." I answered looking up at Dean. I was avoiding Haley's stare because her expression was disapproving.

"Okay, well, we'll be back later." Dean said, gesturing for Haley to lead the way out.

"Bye," Damon and I both said in unison as the happy couple walked out.

I stood and went over by the tv and found some dvds. I grabbed the first movie I recognized, which happened to be Transformers, and put it on before sitting back down on the couch with Damon. He went back to leaning his head on my shoulder as we watched some previews. I was still a little tense from earlier so I sat up straight, but about halfway through the movie I relaxed and put my arm around him. He relaxed even further, and laid his head on my chest. By the end of the movie Damon had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Wanna watch another movie?" I asked, looking down to Damon. He tilted his head up and looked at me. I saw his eyes moving, looking over my entire face, and it made me blush. "Damon?"

"Hm?" He asked, finally resting his eyes back on mine.

I chuckled, "I asked you if you want to watch another movie."

This time he blushed, "Oh, uh sure."

He remained lying on me, looking into my eyes without moving. "Uh, Damon?" He moved one of his hands up and brushed the side of my face. I was stunned. "Damon, what are" I started to say but then his lips were on mine. I froze, unsure of what to do. Before I could do or say anything, he pulled away and sat up.

He scooted closer to me, and his lips were back on mine, with his hands at my jaw and the back of my head. I put my hands up to his chest to push him away. But just as I did I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I instinctively began to kiss back. I clenched his shirt in my fists as he held my face to his. He moved his body closer to mine. My hands moved across his torso feeling all of his muscles tighten as he hovered over me. As my hands explored his body, his mouth left mine and moved to my neck. My body stiffened as he did that, and my hands dropped. He slowed down, unsure if he should continue or stop. The soft moan I let out was all of the encouragement he needed to continue sucking at my neck. I quickly pulled his shirt off, exposing the abs that felt so good. He moved to put his lips back on me, but I put a hand to his chest, moving my eyes over his body, taking it in. Finally my eyes moved up and met his and I pulled him back to me taking his lips in mine. He pulled my shirt up and we parted just long enough for him to take it off of me. Once his mouth was hot against mine once more, he moved my body to the side, so I was now lying on the couch and he was on top of me. His hands were exploring my body and mine were to his just moments ago. His hands moved slowly and soft against my skin, causing me to moan into our heated kiss. I felt his hands at my belt buckle and I knew I should stop him, but I didn't want to. At this moment all I wanted was him. I moaned his name to make him continue.

He began unbuttoning my jeans when we heard what sounded like a full cup fall to the floor. We both froze, knowing whoever it was walking into the apartment, I was screwed. I pushed Damon off of me and sat up just in time to see Sam walking back out of the apartment and the door slamming behind him.

I looked at Damon, and he stared back at me. "Oh god," I said horrified and curled my body up in a ball. Damon scooted close to me and put his hand on my bare shoulder. The feel of his skin against mine suddenly sickened me. "Please go, Damon." I said in a whisper.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, I'll tell him that its my fault," Damon said trying to reassure me, but it only made me feel more sick.

"I really think you should leave," I said a little more forceful now.

He was not getting the hint that I want to drown in my self-pity right now for hurting Sam. He began to rub my shoulder, and I felt whatever was in my stomach rise. "Damon, just fucking leave!" I screamed as I ran to the bathroom, emptying my stomach.

**Dean's P.O.V**

Seeing Luke cuddle up to Damon on the couch before we felt didn't sit right with either Haley or me. Right as we left the apartment Haley said, "I get that his brother just died and everything and he needs people around him to comfort him and keep him sane, but I don't think Lucas should be that person." She looked worried.

"Right? It doesn't seem like too good of an idea." I agreed as we got in the car.

We drove to the bowling alley down the street. I personally didn't want to go bowling, but Haley said she wanted to get out of the apartment and this was definitely something we hadn't done since I've been here. So, after a little begging and promises of a fun time when we got home, I agreed to go bowling with her. When we got to the alley, it wasn't too crowded so we quickly got our shoes and a lane. Surprisingly, I had a good time. I lost the first game, well, I lost all of them but the first round was the worst. I pouted at first, grumbling that I didn't even want to be here, but when I looked over to Haley I saw how much she was smiling and laughing, I decided bowling wasn't that bad.

"Dean, don't step past the line, you're going to fall." Haylee warned just as my foot stepped past it and I almost slipped, dropping the ball in the process of regaining my balance. It fell right into the gutter and rolled painfully slowly down to the end. I walked back to Haley, glaring at her. Her hand flew to her mouth to contain her laughter. "Don't look at me like that Winchester, I warned you." I sat down beside her as we watched the ball finally reach the end of the lane.

She got up, grabbed her ball and strutted to the beginning of our lane, then gracefully released the ball, and hit nine out of ten pins. She jumped and squeaked then turned, walking back to me. I couldn't help but smile at her, even though she was a full hundred points ahead of me and we still had two more frames left. Her ball came back and she quickly and gracefully rolled the bowling ball and hit the final pin, earning her, her third spare in a row.

As I stood up and went to take my turn, she put a hand on my chest stopping me. Her face was now serious, a big change from her face about thirty seconds ago. "Hey, after this game, do you want to go get something to eat?"

The question seemed so simple in comparison to how solemn her expression had become. "Uh, sure." I said, smiling at her, and she smiled back, and I detected something else in her face. 'Was she nervous?' I asked myself.

I clumsily released the ball, as it fell loudly to the floor I heard my phone ringing. I began walking backwards towards the seat where my phone was without taking my eyes off of the ball. It had curved and I was sure I was only going to hit one pin, at most. I heard the loud clank of the pins falling. I couldn't believe it, I got a strike. I turned to face Hayls and her serious expression had faded and the enthusiastic one replaced it once again. "Wow! That was awesome!" She exclaimed.

I sat down next to her, grabbing my ringing phone and glancing down at the caller ID. "I know!" I said quickly to Haley as I answered the phone. "Hey Sammy, what's up?"

Haley stood up to go take her turn. "Uh, nothing much, I just needed to get out of the house for a while."

"And by away from the house, do you mean away from Damon?" I asked knowing damn well he did.

"Yeah, whatever, I just," He paused. "Where are you Dean?"

I choked out a laugh, "Uh, Hayls and I decided to go bowling. Where are you, Sasquatch?"

"Wow, bowling, that sounds fun." He said, his words drenched in sarcasm. "Uh, I've been all over town. I'm just leaving the book store now. I think I'm going to head back to the apartment and hang out with Luke and Damon."

He said the word Damon with disgust, which made me laugh slightly before I remembered that he was all over Sam's boyfriend before we left. "Yeah, you go do that. Right after Hayls and I finish up here we're going to grab some food and then we'll head back. It's my turn, so I'll see you in a bit." I said and then hung up the phone.

Haley and I did the last two frames, and I lost horribly for the fourth time in a row, and we left the bowling alley. "Where do you want to go?" I asked her as we got into the impala and drove out of the parking lot.

She shrugged, "I don't really care. There's a diner just down the road, that way." She pointed to the left.

I nodded, "Sounds good to me. Hey, is everything okay, Hayls?"

"Mhm yeah, why?" She asked. I looked at her and she was extremely tense.

I decided to drop it, she can either tell me on her own time, or I'll ask later, "No reason, just making sure you're good." I said, flashing her a smile.

We pulled into the parking lot, parked around back, and got out of the car. She grabbed my hand in hers as we walked to the entrance. We went inside and got seated, and looked through the menus. Haley was silent until finally the waitress came around and we ordered our food. After she left, I looked at Hayls and I couldn't wait until she was ready to tell me what was wrong, I had to figure it out now.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, sighing and leaning closer to her from across the table.

Her eyebrows shot up for a moment, but she quickly controlled her facial expression and overall demeanor before answering. "What are you talking about?" Her face was now calm and questioning, but her body was still slightly tense.

"Haley, you've been on edge all day. What's going on with you?" I said it as gently as possible, noticing that she's already freaking out about something; I don't need to add to that by yelling.

She tensed up even more for a second before releasing a breath and finally relaxing. Her eyes shifted from mine and were now locked at a random spot on the table. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought, but I waited for her, she seemed to be gathering up the courage to tell me what was on her mind and I didn't want to rush that.

We sat there in silence for what felt like eternity and finally the waitress came by with our food. We both picked at our plates while I waited for Haley to talk to me. I couldn't wait any longer though. "Hayls, you know I love you right? I guess I don't say it a lot, but I hope my actions do. I'm here for you, no matter what you're going through. I want to help, but you need to tell me what's wrong." I reassured her.

Her eyes misted and a few tears fell as she brought her gaze back up to mine. She nodded her head. "Dean, I just don't know how to say it. I don't know how I feel; I don't know anything right now." She said, releasing a few more tears.

Her words confused me, but I waited for her to continue. When she didn't, I did. "Haley, what are you talking about?"

Before she could answer, my phone began to ring. I looked down at it, and it was Sam again. I silenced it and looked back to Haley, nodding in encouragement to continue. She nodded back and I could see she was trying to find the right words. Whatever was going on truly upset her, and it was killing me. She never gets like this, where she can't talk or anything. Haley always has something to say, especially when something's wrong, so why is she so tongue-tied now?

Once again, before she could answer, my phone rang again. And once again, Sammy was calling. I silenced that call as well. "Who is it?" She asked, those being the first words out of her mouth in a couple of minutes.

"It's just Sammy. I'll call him back after you tell me what's the matter." I said, setting my phone down on the table, and looking directly at her.

"Maybe you should answer it. What if something's wrong?" She said, even more worry crossing her face.

"Well, clearly something's wrong, but you won't tell me." I said, showing some of the agitation I've pent up since we walked in here.

The phone rang again, "Answer it. I can tell you later, whatever Sam has to say seems pretty important now." She said and pushed the phone towards me.

I shot her a glare then picked up the phone. "Yeah, Sammy?" I said it a little harsher than I normally would, but by this point I was pretty upset with both him and Hayls.

My slight anger faded quickly when Sam's voice broke on the other end of the phone. 'Is he crying?' was my only thought. "Dean," was all he said, but he had a pain in his voice, even more than Haley's. 'What the fuck is going on?'

"Sammy, what's wrong?" I said, looking at Haley. She was right, of course.

"Lucas and Damon, I walked in and," his voice broke again.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked, and grabbed my wallet to pay for the food. Haley got the hint and began to stand up.

"Uh, walking around the town." I waited for him to tell me a specific place. He rattles off some street names.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." I said and hung up the phone, heading for the car.

"What happened?" Haley said as we sat down and I started the engine.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. But he was crying, and he said something about Luke and Damon."

"Shit, this can't be good." She said and put her seatbelt on.

I shook my head, agreeing with her. I wanted to press her and make her finish telling me what she was saying in the diner, but I figured one problem at a time. I'll confront her on it later.

We drove to our destination in silence, scanning the street for Sam. It wasn't too hard to find him, considering how big he is. He was sitting at some bus stop. He looked like death warmed over. I parked the impala and we both got out and walked over to him.

His eyes stayed focused on whatever he was staring at as we walked up. "Okay, what happened?" I said, sitting down next to him. I said it as nicely as I could, but I was all out of patience for crying people already.

He sighed and began to talk, 'thank god.'

"After I called you and told you I was headed back to the apartment, that's exactly what I did. The whole time I walked there, I was telling myself, 'Stop being so jealous of Damon. He and Luke are just friends. He needs his friends right now; he's going through a rough time.' I just kept telling myself all of that bullshit and it actually made me feel better. I wasn't hating Damon so much anymore, I actually found myself sympathizing with the bastard. I tried putting myself in his shoes, if I lost you I'd be a wreck, as we both know. He's doing better than I ever did when I lost you, and that's probably because he has Lucas there for him. So once I got all of these thoughts running through my head I finally got to the apartment. I opened the door and I see Luke and Damon on the couch. They're both shirtless; Damon's on top of Lucas and they're making out. I just froze there; I didn't know what to do." Tears started falling from his eyes, and Haley gasped and grabbed my arm. I clenched my jaw, and let Sam continue.

"I just fucking stood there without saying anything. Then I heard Luke moan his name and I freaked out. I had a coffee in my hands and I dropped it. The sound of it crashing to the floor jolted me and I turned and left." He turned and looked at Hayls. "Sorry Haley." I felt her shake her head. "Well then I started walking again. I don't know what to do. How the fuck do I handle this? So I called you, and here we are." He finished.

Haley moved from my side over to his, grabbing his hand, then she stared at me, as if to say 'Say something, you dumbass.'

I didn't know what to say. Before any words even came to mind, Sam started talking again. "I can't stay here. I'm sorry Hayls, but I think I'm going to go. Maybe I'll go to Bobby's and start hunting again. I don't know, but I need to get away from Luke and Damon."

His voice broke when he said their names. I was still speechless. I looked at Sam crying and I felt horrible; it pissed me off. "That guy's dead, I'm gonna rip his throat out." I said angrily.

"Just leave it alone, Dean. I'll go, it'll be fine." Sam said, calmly.

"No, you can't just go by yourself." Haley said, holding Sam's hand, but looking at me.

"I'm a grown man, Hayls, I'll be fine." He said, looking down at her rolling his eyes.

She rolled her eyes back, "I know that, smart ass, but you're hurting right now, and you can't be alone."

"Well, I can't stay here."

"I know," she said. "Dean should go with you."

I was stunned, I didn't want to leave Haley right now. I wanted to kill Damon right now, but not leave. But she was right, I couldn't leave Sammy alone right now.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't want to separate you guys right now. This is my problem, I can deal with it." Sam said.

"You guys have to get back to hunting eventually anyways. Plus, I don't trust you going out there killing things by yourself while you're emotional like this. You'll get hurt or killed." She said, being more rational than anything.

"She's right, Sammy." I finally said.

"Let's go back home and you guys can get your stuff. I'll make you some food for the road. Dean, call Bobby, and tell him to expect you." Haylee said then stood up. Sam and I nodded then followed her to the car.

We drove to her apartment in silence. When we got there, we all got out of the car and walked to her door. Sam stopped before we got in and Haley and I turned to look at him. "Sam, it's okay. Just go straight to your room and get your stuff. You don't have to talk to Luke." Haley said, and Sam nodded and followed us in.

I made a mental note, if Damon was in there I was going to kill him. Luckily for him, Luke was the only one sitting on the couch when we walked in. Not this I didn't want to hurt Lucas as well, but I knew that wouldn't go over well, so I ignored his presence and wait straight to Haley's room. I took out my phone and dialed one of Bobby's numbers. He picked up right away. "Hey, Bobby. We're going to be headed over there soon, is that cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, I could use you boys down here anyway. I have a few things I need to get checked out." He said.

"Okay, we'll probably be there tonight."

"Are you boys okay?"

"Uh, I'm fine. Sammy, not so much."

"What happened? D'his boyfriend cheat on him?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yup, exactly,"

"Balls. Okay, I'll see you boys tonight." He said, then hung up the phone.

Neither of us wanted to deal with a heart broken Sammy.

Haley walked into the room and helped me get all of my stuff together and put it in my bag.

"So now or never, what was on your mind earlier?" I asked her, hoping that she would just tell me.

"It doesn't matter, Dean." She said, and smiled at me. I wasn't in the mood to start an argument over this, so I just sighed and walked over to her.

"Fine Hayls, but if you decide it does, whatever it is, just call me, okay." She nodded and I pulled her into my arms. 'Fuck, I don't want to leave,' is all I kept thinking.

Her hand gently rested at the side of my face and she tilted my head down to hers and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back softly, but with a growing passion. She pulled away and wiped a tear from her eyes, before getting up and leaving the room. I sat there for a minute before grabbing my bag and walking out too. As I walked out I saw Luke talking to Sammy, while Sam and Haley stood by the door.

"Sammy, don't go." Luke said. Although I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was crying.

"Don't call me that, Lucas. I have to go," Sam said. His jaw was clenched. Anybody looking at him would see how pissed he was and would probably be intimidated, but I knew Sammy was on the verge of a break down, he was just good at holding it together when he needed to.

"Sam, I," Lucas began to say, but Sam cut him off.

"It's funny. The other day, you went on about how Stephan messes everything up and how you felt somehow he could still do that, but to me it looks like you do a pretty damn good job of that on your own." He spat the words then turned and walked out of the apartment.

Lucas stepped back and collapsed on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Haley followed Sam out, and I started walking to the door. I stopped at the door and turned around. "Bye Luke," I said, and he turned to me with puffy red eyes.

He lifted up his hand, and said, "Bye."

I turned and shut the door behind me. I walked to the car. Sam and Haley just separated from a hug, and Sam went to get in the car. She met me a few feet away from the car and she threw her arms around my waist. I pulled her close, stroking her hair. "Call me when you get to Bobby's okay?" I heard her voice, muffled against my chest, break.

"Of course."

"If I don't get a call tonight, I'm going to assume the worst and go out and look for you," She threatened.

It just made me laugh. "I promise I will call."

"And take care of Sammy."

"I will, hell I'll even let you talk to him."

She pulled away from the embrace and smiled at me. Her eyes, although filled with tears, still big and warm. "I love you, Dean."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She pushed up and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. When we finally parted, "I love you too, Haley."

She hugged me once more, then let go and walked to her door. She turned around before she opened it, to watch us leave. I got in the car and we drove off.

**Haley's P.O.V**

I watched them leave. It was my stupid idea for Dean to go with Sam to Bobby's. Why couldn't I just convince Sam to stay? It would have made things easier. But no, I had to go and tell them to go. I'm so mad at Lucas right now. I want to go in there and just hit him as hard as I can, but no matter how much I hit him, I know it won't do any good. It won't bring Sam and Dean back.

I stayed outside of my door for a while after they left, just thinking.

***Flashback*  
><strong>I was in the bathroom with the door locked. I sat on the side of the tub, thinking of all of the possibilities. I looked at my phone as it buzzed. The timer went off, it was time to check. I moved from the tub to the sink and looked down at the two white sticks lying on the side of the sink. I had two just in case. Both sticks showed little pink plus signs at the end.

My knees felt extremely weak and I sat back down on the side of the tub immediately.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered to myself. I began to cry, and I couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or fear.

I picked up the two tests, wrapped them in tissue and buried them in the bathroom trashcan.

'What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Dean? What's going to happen? I'm having a baby.' This cycle of thoughts kept running through my head over and over again.

Finally after about five minutes of crying, I stood up, washed my face in the sink and walked out of the bathroom. I went and laid down next to Dean, who was asleep. As I moved my body next to his, his arm moved across me. I cuddled up next to him and cried myself to sleep.  
><strong>*end flashback*<strong>

I laid my hand on my belly, and continued to stare where the impala was just a few moments ago. I chickened out on telling Dean, now what was I going to do. I don't even know if he wants a family, I know he's not going to settle down and stay home. He's a hunter. 'What am I going to do?' I thought to myself.

I have to tell him, eventually, I know that, I just don't know how. Finally, after staying outside for a good half hour, thinking all of this over, I walked in to see Lucas on the couch.

I went and say by him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

We were both here, in the house missing the people we loved most, wishing to talk to them about something serious; me in the hopes it didn't ruin our relationship, Lucas in the hopes he could fix theirs.

I don't know if or how I can tell Dean I'm pregnant. I don't even know I'm going to keep the baby. These thoughts swirled around in my head as Lucas put his arm around me and took a deep breath. "Something's aren't meant to be."

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end! Yay. :D Okay, so review and let me know what you think.<br>I left it kind of open so I might do a sequel but I'm actually really happy with how this story turned out.**

**Should I do a sequel? What happens to the baby? Does Dean find out? Do Luke and Damon end up together? Do Sam and Luke get back together? So many questions left unanswered, but sometimes that's okay. **

**Let me know if you liked it or if you didn't. Either way, thank you for reading. **

**Oh, also I have a j2 fic I am working on, and bordoutofmymind and I are working on a BTR fic that goes hand in hand with it, both of which I am super excited about. If you're into btr you should go check out the fics he has, they're great. **


End file.
